AMOR ETERNO?
by The Angielu
Summary: Darien siempre ha amado a Serena y está seguro  que ella también lo ama, pero ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo y ahora se da cuenta de que Serena ya no es la misma niña que él conoció. Con los años la gente cambia y . . . los sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, (de ser así sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y Darien solo seria para mí) pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Darien siempre ha amado a Serena y está seguro que ella también lo ama, pero ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo y ahora se da cuenta de que Serena ya no es la misma niña que él conoció. Con los años la gente cambia y . . . los sentimientos?

**AMOR ETERNO?**

**Capitulo 1. LO QUE HA PASADO**

Una linda chica rubia subía a prisa por los escalones del templo Hikawa.

Cuando entró en la habitación apenas podía respirar estaba realmente sofocada y haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas se dejo caer sobre el sofá más próximo.

- Que pasa Serena?, porque tanta prisa? Pregunto preocupada una chica pelinegra.

- Rey. . .tengo . . . no. . . ticias, noticias de Darien, me llego una carta de Estados Unidos.

- Hayyy Serena¡ y por eso tanta prisa en hablar conmigo, eso no es nuevo desde que Darien se fue a Estados Unidos a retomar su beca te escribe casi a diario

y te llama por teléfono no se . . .diario también?

- Cada semana¡ - contesto una Serena molesta- pero eso no es la noticia, lo que pasa es que la última vez que hablamos, le pregunte si vendría a pasar el verano conmigo y

me dijo que tomaría unos cursos extras así que no podría venir, pero en la carta que recibí hoy me invita ¡a pasar el verano con el¡ y hasta me ha mandado los boletos de avión.

Al decir esto con un rápido movimiento le puso los boletos frente a la cara.

- No lo puedo creer, Serena me da gusto por ti.

- En realidad a mi me da algo de envidia- dijo en voz alta Mina, que venía entrando cuando escucho la conversación. Con ella venían también dos chicas más.

- Mina no seas envidiosa- dijo Lita – aunque a mí también me gustaría que mi novio me invitara a ir con él a un lugar lejano y romántico.- lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

- Basta chicas dejen en paz a Serena, además todavía falta ver si sus padres le dan el permiso para ir.- Mencionó Amy muy seria.

Todas las chicas voltearon hacia Serena como esperando algún puchero de su parte, pero en cambio les sonrió tranquilamente mientras se recargaba en el sofá.

- Bueno chicas en realidad no creo que exista problema sobre eso.

Al ver la cara de asombro con la que la miraban sus amigas , bajo la mirada y posando sus manos sobre sus piernas, aun con los boletos en ellas, les explico en voz baja y un poco temerosa.

- Chicas . . . lo que pasa es que. . . mis padres. . . ya saben mi verdadera identidad.

- ¡¿ Como ?¡, fue el grito que lanzaron todas al unísono.

Estaban estupefactas e histéricas no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar y la bombardeaban todas al mismo tiempo con un sinfín de preguntas.

- ¡Basta¡ todas silencio- grito Rey , al tiempo que aprisionaba a Serena contra el sofá poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros – Serena, ¡ explícate por favor ¡.

- Chicas, no se enfaden yo no sé los confesé ellos lo descubrieron hace ya un año, cuando regresamos del campamento lo recuerdan?.

Para esta fecha habían pasado ya casi dos años desde que Sailor Galaxia fuera derrotada y las Sailor Star ligth regresaran a su planeta. En este tiempo habían ocurrido muchas cosas; apenas un par de meses después de que todo volviera a la normalidad Darien obtuvo nuevamente su beca para estudiar en estados Unidos, además de la oportunidad de realizar una especialidad en bioquímica; la despedida fue muy dolorosa para él y para Serena , ambos tenían mucho miedo por lo ocurrido anteriormente con Galaxia y aunque Darien le escribía a constantemente Serena no soportó la angustia y enfermó .

Los médicos les habían recomendado a sus padres que la llevaran al campo, que el aire puro y el reposo le haría bien. Al paso de los días cuando creyeron que estaba recuperada regresaron a Tokio, pero las recaídas en la salud y el ánimo de Serena eran constantes y su familia no podía ausentarse tanto como quisieran de la ciudad , por el trabajo dl Sr. Kenyi y la escuela de Sami, así accedieron a la propuesta que les había hecho Rey de llevarla al lugar donde ella realizaba su preparación como sacerdotisa.

Este lugar era un campamento aislado en lo alto de las montañas, rodeado por abundante vegetación y como era de difícil acceso estaba muy tranquilo. En su estancia ahí Rey convenció a Serena de seguir entrenando y así adquirir más habilidad y aumentar sus poderes de senshi, si bien no habían tenido ningún enemigo en este tiempo no estaba de mas que se hicieran mas fuertes después de todo en un futuro tendrían que defender al Tokio de Cristal. Estuvieron en este campamento un tres meses, durante este tiempo con la meditación, el entrenamiento y las cartas de Darien que le llevaban las chicas, Serena se recupero de manera asombrosa.

Para cuando llego el tiempo de regresar a Tokio las Chicas y su familia le organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida, fue durante esta fiesta que sus padres descubrieron su identidad.

* * *

Qué bien ¡termine mi primer capi ( bueno de subirlo, pues me costó mucho ayyyy odiosa ignorancia), PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, para despertar a mi atolondrado espíritu. Bye Bye.


	2. LA VERDAD DE LO QUE SOY

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, (de ser así sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y Darien solo seria para mí) pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Darien siempre ha amado a Serena y está seguro que ella también lo ama, pero ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo y ahora se da cuenta de que Serena ya no es la misma niña que él conoció. Con los años la gente cambia y . . . los sentimientos?

**AMOR ETERNO?**

**Capitulo 2. LA VERDAD DE LO QUE SOY**

Todo había sido minuciosamente preparado, ningún detalle se descuidó; los adornos, los regalos, los bocadillos, esta vez las chicas y su familia echaron la casa por la ventana, todo estaba al gusto de Serena y prometía ser una celebración fantástica.

El lugar que eligieron para realizar la bienvenida fue el templo Hikawa,- porque en casa de los Tsukino no cabían todas las Sailors- fueron las palabras de Mina; en realidad las razones son lo que menos importó, todos estaban tan felices por la recuperación de Serena, que nadie tomó en cuenta los descuidados comentarios de la Sailor del Amor.

Entrada la tarde el patio del templo Hikawa lucia esplendoroso, como sacado de un cuento de hadas; adornando el contorno de los escalones de la entrada un sinfín de pequeños faroles contrastando con las flores blancas colocadas en bellos jarrones alrededor de todo el lugar y en primer plano una mesa llena de bocadillos, todos ellos o en su mayoría dulces y pasteles.

Mana Ikuko estaba encantada y sorprendida de la cantidad de personas reunidas para recibir a su hija, aunque estaba consciente de que el carácter de Serena era agradable a mucha gente y que era capaz de amar desinteresadamente, consiguiendo así la gratitud de muchas personas en realidad nunca se había imaginado que Serena tuviera tantos amigos.

Todas las Senshis estaban presentes, solo había faltado Rini que no pudo viajar desde el futuro Tokio de Cristal, pero había mandado un presente con Setsuna, también estaba su amigo Andrew y la hermana de este; Molly, Kelvin y todos los compañeros de escuela de Serena.

Cuando serena llego fue recibida con un enorme grito de –"Sorpresa"- por todos sus amigos y familia presentes, estaba tan contenta que las lagrimas en sus ojos no se hicieron esperar. Abrazó a todos y les dio las gracias por la cantidad de regalos pero hubo un detalle en especial que llamó su atención, todas las flores que adornaban el lugar eran blancas a excepción de un ramo de rosas rojas colocado en el centro de la mesa principal, emocionada tomo el ramo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, pues aunque no había leído la tarjeta de dedicatoria su corazón no le ocultaba nada y sabia de parte de quien venían.

Todos los invitados comían, cantaban y conversaban animadamente, en realidad era un momento mágico.

Serena con el ramo en brazos se alejó del bullicio caminando a través del pequeño bosque al lado del templo; para cuando se detuvo, las voces y los cantos de los invitados apenas eran un leve murmullo. Se sentó en un pequeño tronco apenas iluminado con la luz de la luna, dejo el ramo sobre su regazo y se dispuso a leer la tarjeta incluida.

" Mi bella princesa, se que al encontrarme lejos te sigo haciendo daño y que un ramo de rosas no aliviara mucho tu pena , pero recíbelas cada una , cada pétalo como un beso ansioso de encontrarte. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y no me refiero a tus habilidades de guerrera, sino a la fuerza de tu corazón y la fortaleza de tu espíritu pues aun cuando pase el tiempo y la distancia tu corazón siempre me hallará, se paciente, dentro de poco tiempo estaremos juntos y nada nos separará ya jamás. "

Darien.

Serena estaba tan emocionada que no se percató de la figura que la siguió, hasta que un leve crujir de ramas la puso en alerta, cuando se incorporó adopto la posición de guardia hasta que reconoció entre la penumbra de la noche a quien la había seguido; Setsuna se encontraba frente a ella y con un amable gesto la saludó.

- Me es grato princesa ver que sus sentidos y reflejos se han vuelto más agudos, sin duda se ha vuelto más fuerte como guerrera, normalmente no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que fuese yo quien le hablara.

- Muchas gracias, pero no me llames princesa aquí y no tienes que hablarme con tanto respeto, somos amigas.

En medio de una alegre charla, La Sailor protectora del tiempo le entrego el regalo que le mandaba la pequeña dama; era un hermoso dije de oro en forma de conejo con dos piedras preciosas como ojos, en el cual había una inscripción " Te quiero mama".

Caminaban ya de vuelta a reunirse con los demás invitados, que para entonces ya habían notado la ausencia de la festejada cuando escucharon un sollozo en medio de los arbustos.

Una niña de unos diez años lloraba dolorosamente, era la hermanita menor de su amiga Molly; había estado jugando a las escondidillas con otros niños de la fiesta y por no ser encontrada corrió hacia los arbustos, sin darse cuenta por lo obscuro que estaba cayó lastimándose un tobillo.

Intentaron llevarla hacia el templo para atenderla, pero no solo era el tobillo también tenía una herida en la pierna por la cual sangraba mucho cada vez que la movían.

Serena se quedó con ella mientras Setsuna fue por ayuda, cuando Serena se percató de que la herida no dejaba de sangrar le pidió a la pequeña que serrara los ojos y pensara en lo que le gustaría recibir de regalo en su próximo cumpleaños, cuando la niña cerró los ojos Serena sacó el cristal de Plata del bolsillo de su vestido y colocándolo cerca de su pecho dejó escapar un gran resplandor, sanando inmediatamente la herida; de pronto el cristal brilló con mayor intensidad, dejando ver momentáneamente la transformación de Sailor Moon, cuando Serena se dio cuenta de esto, lo guardo presurosa.

Cuando llegó Andrew y papá Kenji con los paramédicos ya todo había pasado y se llevaron a la pequeña al hospital para revisarle el tobillo lastimado, de la herida en la pierna no había quedado rastro alguno.

Una vez que los invitados se retiraron y la tranquilidad regresó al templo Hikawa, la familia Tsukino se despidió de Rey y su abuelo, dándoles las gracias por la hospitalidad y por todo lo que habían ayudado a su hija.

Al retirarse del templo, mama Ikuko quiso caminar de vuelta a casa y aunque a todos les sorprendió nadie fue capaz de llevarle la contraria.

Sami y papá Kenji platicaban animadamente, cuando mama Ikuko se paró en seco frente a todos con la mirada llena de lágrimas y muy seria.

- ¡ Serena ¡. . . dime, desde cuándo?, porque lo ocultaste?

Ante tales preguntas Serena quedó impávida y confundida.

- No entiendo mama, ocultarte qué?.

Mama Ikuko se llevó las manos al rostro llorando amargamente

- Porque no confías en nosotros? somos tu familia . ¡ Porque no nos dijiste quien eras en realidad ¡ . Te vi . . . en el bosque, lo que hiciste con Hachy, la hermana de Molly y . . . lo que pasó después.

Sami y papa Kenji solo se miraban interrogantes y trataban de consolar a mama Ikuko

- Sere, hija que está pasando? – dijo papa Kenji.

- ¡ ¿Serena tonta que le hiciste a Hachy y porque mamá llora de esa forma? ¡

Serena entonces, entendió todo; su mama había llegado antes que los paramédicos y lo había presenciado todo, la curación, el cristal de plata dejando ver su transformación, todo. Estaba parada ahí frente a su madre quien había descubierto su secreto, como podía negarle lo que vio, que podía decirle sin hacer las cosas más difíciles, estaba tan confundida no sabía si su familia podría con tal información y si podrían apoyarla y guardar su secreto, después de todo no era solo su secreto, si sabían su identidad no tardarían en deducir la de sus amigas, que hacer en un momento como este. – la verdad, decirles la verdad – retumbó su conciencia, además ya había visto mucho su mama como para tratar de negarlo.

Sin decir palabra alguna ante el llanto de su madre y las preguntas de su padre y su hermano, sacó de su bolsillo un brillante hermoso cristal y llevándolo con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho lo hizo brillar iluminándolo todo en medio de la noche, el brillo era tan fuerte que papa Kenji cerró los ojos y Sami se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, solo mama Ikuko permaneció inmóvil ante el espectáculo, después de todo ya lo había presenciado horas antes.

Cuando al fin pudieron verla con claridad sin la luz que los segaba, quedaron sorprendidos, atónitos ante el espectáculo; papa Kenji no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y se los tallaba con tal fuerza que los hizo enrojecer por su parte Sami no podía cerrar la boca, pero tampoco articulaba palabra alguna.

Papa Kenji no podía creer, como . . . cuando. . . porque?, eran las preguntas que pasaban por su mente, como era posible que su niña, su pequeña Serena fuera esa guerrera de la que habían visto sus grandes proezas, la cual había salvado la humanidad más de una vez, esa guerrera que llegaron a creer tan irreal como una leyenda, cuando desde cuando lo era, quien le había otorgado esos poderes esas habilidades.

Mama Ikuko solo la miraba con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, asintiendo con un gesto casi inexplicable.

Pasaron los minutos en completo silencio lo que para Serena fueron horas, hasta que se decidió a pronunciar algunas palabras.

- Esta soy yo. . . Perdónenme por no habérselos revelado antes y perdónenme porque si no lo hubieras descubierto mama nunca se los hubiera dicho.

- Pero . . . porque ?, porque no hablarnos de esto – dijo mama Ikuko – has estado en peligro tantas veces y sin tu familia para apoyarte o ayudarte.

- Mama, papa. . . yo creía que todo esto sería demasiado para ustedes, porque al principio también lo fue para mí, esto es lo que soy lo que he sido desde mi vida anterior y lo que seré en mi vida futura.

- Hija, sere, mi pequeña – dijo papa kenji abrazándola tan fuerte que casi le corta la respiración – estoy muy orgulloso de ti ,pero prométenos que no vas a volver a ocultarnos nada y menos cosas como estas.

- Serena Tonta, serena tonta – lloraba sami , mientras se abrazaba a sus padres y a Serena.

Y así en medio de la noche, sin más testigos que la luna llena que iluminaba Tokio, es como la identidad de Sailor Moon quedó al descubierto ante su familia.

Serena lloraba abrazada a sus padres y su hermano, se sentía feliz de que su familia compartiera su secreto, aliviada porque al fin dejaría de inventar pretextos por sus salidas continuas por sus heridas que en varias ocasiones su mama le había descubierto, hace mucho tiempo que se le habían acabado las escusas y en ocasiones había sido agobiante aguantar, interrogatorios y castigos sin poder dar una explicación convincente, pero en el fondo sentía la angustia de saber si su secreto estaría a salvo.

* * *

Uhhh Viva ¡ Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, tal vez está algo cansado pero a mí me gusto mucho espero que también ustedes lo disfruten. No se olvide de dejar uno que otro REVIEW

Y a los que ya mandaron sus comentarios ¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡

**SALYLUNA.** Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste la historia

**oO amor luna Oo.** Tenme paciencia actualizare tan seguido como me sea posible.


	3. ACLARANDO DUDAS, ENFRENTANDO TEMORES

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, (de ser así sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y Darien solo seria para mí) pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Darien siempre ha amado a Serena y está seguro que ella también lo ama, pero ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo y ahora se da cuenta de que Serena ya no es la misma niña que él conoció. Con los años la gente cambia y . . . los sentimientos?

**AMOR ETERNO?**

**Capitulo 3. ACLARANDO DUDAS, ENFRENTANDO TEMORES**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde aquella noche – la noche del eclipse – como la llamaba Serena, al parecer todo transcurría en completa calma y sin novedades en la casa Tsukino, la rutina de sus padres seguía siendo la misma y ni ellos ni su hermano ni siquiera ella habían vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de su identidad como senshi.

Todo se apreciaba como si nunca hubiese habido tal revelación y tal vez para cualquiera en su situación eso hubiese sido lo ideal, que todos supieran pero que nadie la interrogara por ello – así está bien – pensaba Serena , es lo mejor, después de todo el que su familia se conformara con saber su identidad y no quisiera saber detalles era mucho mejor, había muchos secretos y cosas que no podía revelarles.

Cada noche para Serena era un constante conflicto, ya casi no dormía, se pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en todo lo que era y había hecho hasta ahora, en que les respondería a sus padres cuando quisieran saber de las demás senshis, de cómo luna le reveló sus poderes, de cuando conoció a sus amigas y descubrió que eran también guerreras – no fue casualidad – se decía; cuando las conocí no fue casualidad ya estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos a estar juntas para poder combatir a los numerosos enemigos que han aparecido.

Haciendo un recuento total de todo lo que habían pasado juntas desde que se descubrieron como senshis se daba cuenta de la magnitud de su responsabilidad, cuando recién se convirtió en sailor Moon peleaba solo por inercia porque así debía de ser y muchas veces solo por miedo a perder la vida su propia vida; conforme pasó el tiempo supo que su deber iba mas allá de salvarse a sí misma y a los seres que amaba y cuando recordó su vida pasada y que no solo era una sailor , sino también la princesa de la luna todo cambió, se aventuraría a decir que en ese momento fue cuando maduró.

Madures – sonrió al decir la palabra, bueno madurar como guerrera era una cosa, cada batalla, cada enemigo la había hecho crecer, con cada secreto descubierto con cada nuevo poder que adquiría no solo se hacía más fuerte físicamente sino también mentalmente; sobre todo después de la derrota de Sailor galaxia y ahora con los entrenamientos que le hizo pasar Rey , sus poderes habían adquirido dimensiones extraordinarias; sin embargo no era ese el crecimiento ni la madures que le apremiaban.

Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era la madures de ella como persona, nunca había dejado de ser una niña en su forma de actuar y de comportarse, claro que eso era lo que a opinión de sus amigas la hacía especial – su capacidad de soñar y de amar incondicionalmente – le habían dicho. Mas estaba segura que eso no cambiaria, ella podía amar y soñar y ser esa persona alegre que todos amaban, pero ya era hora de crecer no podía seguir eternamente dependiendo de las atenciones de los demás y comportándose tan impertinente , después de todo ahora las cosas se le presentaban diferentes.

Desde que su familia había descubierto su secreto habían cambiado cosas, tal vez imperceptibles a los ojos de las demás pero realmente notorias para ella.

Mama Ikuco ya había dejado de despertarle por las mañanas, en cambio cada vez que se la hacía tarde le esperaba en la puerta de la casa con dos almuerzos preparados para que desayunara en el camino y no solo eso también había dejado de reprenderle en cuanto a sus deberes y notas de la escuela.

Por su parte papa Kenji ya no la interrogaba cada día acerca de sus salidas y llegadas tarde, además había dejado de espiar las conversaciones que tenia con Darien cada vez que le llamaba por teléfono, y Sami, bueno su hermano seguía siendo igual de molesto con ella como siempre pero había notado que si algo le asustaba por las noches corría al cuarto de ella y no al de sus padres.

Es como un sueño- se decía – lo que toda chica desearía – unos padres comprensivos, amorosos que confían en ella, que no la reprenden y . . . y porque esto le molestaba tanto?, - algo aquí no estaba del todo bien – será que ahora entienden lo que es y porque hace las cosas o . . . será acaso que le tendrán miedo ? .

Se incorporó de su cama con un salto rápido casi como un reflejo ante la idea. No , definitivamente no; eso tenía que aclararlo inmediatamente, una cosa es que su familia la comprenda otra muy diferente que sean condescendientes con ella por temor.

Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la puerta de su habitación dispuesta a aclarar todo esto que no la dejaba dormir, pero al salir al pasillo se dio cuenta de lo obscuro que estaba, claro era de madrugada , no era una hora muy conveniente para aclarar nada, que ella no pudiera dormir no quiere decir que nadie duerma, así que regresó a su cama, se envolvió en las sabanas e intentó dormir, pensando por supuesto como hablar con su familia al día siguiente. – Esto lo tengo que resolver lo más pronto posible – murmuró antes de que el cansancio la venciera y se quedara dormida.

Por la mañana muy temprano casi a la par del sol Serena ya se había levantado, estaba decidida a hablar seriamente con su familia, tenía que preparlo todo hoy no sería un día fácil – últimamente ningún día era fácil - .

Serena nunca ha sido muy buena ni la más brillante en cuanto a asuntos escolares y ahora después de meses de faltar estaba totalmente perdida. Su padre había pedido un permiso especial para que se ausentara de la escuela y pudiera recuperarse e irse al campamento de las montañas con Rey , ese permiso estaba vencido y era hora de regresar.

Serena jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ese permiso que le habían conseguido, después de todo aunque volvieran a aceptarla en la escuela en el mismo grado igual perdería el año, estaba tan atrasada en los estudios que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo asistir ya a estas alturas a la escuela a su parecer era mejor estar en casa, estudiar a su ritmo e inscribirse para el curso siguiente, pero sus amigas y sus padres habían insistido tanto en que regresase que no se pudo negar.

Ahora tenía mucho más trabajo que realizar, para ponerse al corriente. En la escuela le otorgaron cursos extras después del horario de clases y los fines de semana Amy la auxiliaría en los temas que más dificultad le causaran, aun así con todo ese trabajo encima se dio tiempo de organizar una comida especial para sus padres – con la ayuda de Lita en la cocina , claro – debía hablar con ellos seriamente, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas y acabar con sus noches de insomnio de una vez por todas.

La mesa estaba puesta de manera esplendorosa, muy elegante, lo justo para una ocasión especial. Cuando Lita se despidió para dejar a Serena con su familia jamás pensó el por qué había preparado todo eso, pero tampoco preguntó, después de todo nunca se hubiera imaginado que la identidad de la guerrera de la luna no fuese ya un secreto.

La familia Tsukino estaba muy contenta e impresionada, todo estaba tan lindo y los platillos se veían deliciosos.

- Serena tonta, jamás pensé que supieras cocinar, valla que estas llena de sorpresas eh¡ - dijo sami , aventando la mochila y corriendo a sentarse a la mesa, estaba ansioso por probarlo todo.

- Muchas gracias hija , pero a que debemos este detalle- dijo mirándola interrogante papa kenji.

Mama Ikuko en cambio muy sonriente la abrazó – que feliz estoy, seguro hoy viene Darien ¡ verdad?-

- Queeeeeee¡ - gritó papa Kenji atragantándose con la comida.

- No No mama, no como crees- respondió una Serena nerviosa.

- Entonces a que debemos esto pequeña?.-

- La verdad . . . es que , necesito hablar con ustedes, quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero . . . Es sobre . . . sobre mi secreto –

- Nuestro secreto¡- recrimino Sami.

- Es sobre eso justamente¡ ahora es nuestro y ya no solo mío.

- Ah . . . es sobre eso. – dijo mama Ikuko algo triste.- si es por eso no te preocupes Serena, sabemos lo impórtate que es y no le hemos dicho a nadie, eres nuestra hija nuestra pequeñita y siempre lo serás así que te protegeremos, nunca revelaremos tu otra identidad.

- Si serena- dijo papa Kenji – a mi me ha costado comprender lo que eres hija, pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos discretos, de verdad.

- Nooo, No papá , escúchenme por favor.

Desde la noche, desde el día en que mama descubrió los poderes que tengo y tuve que revelarles mi identidad como Sailor Moon , hay muchas cosas que han sucedido y dudas que tengo con respecto a su comportamiento. Ahora parece que me evitasen, mama ya no te enojas conmigo por dormir de mas, papa ya no eres tan posesivo conmigo como antes, su forma de tratarme ha cambiado y no digo que no esté a gusto con ello pero . . . quisiera saber porque han cambiado con migo, es que . . . acaso , bueno soy una guerrera poderosa, es cierto, pero mis poderes y habilidades siempre los he utilizado para hacer el bien, para salvar y ayudar a las personas, jamás les haría daño , yo . . .

- Jajajajaja , serena cabeza de chorlito, tú crees que te tenemos miedo?

- ¿ Cómo ? – dijeron al unísono sus padres.

- Bueno . . . es que si no es así , porque ahora me evitan? . . . yo. . .

El calor de una mano sobre su hombro la interrumpió, su padre estaba parado frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros acercándola para que le mirase.

- Serena , hija . . . mírame.

Al levantar la vista Serena vio como las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de su padre.

- Perdóname. . . perdónanos, por todo, por cómo te hemos tratado, tal vez ha sido muy duro para ti y te hemos confundido. Desde que nos enteramos de que eres la valiente Sailor Moon, mama Ikuko y yo hemos hablado mucho, nos hemos dado cuenta de que todo lo que has pasado guardando este secreto . . .y muchos más, luchando con todos esos seres tan peligrosos, tratando de llevar una vida normal a la par de tu misión como guerrera, siempre has sido una buena hija Serena y ahora con todo lo que sabemos no solo estamos muy orgullosos de ti sino que también hemos decidido apoyarte, para que tu misión no sea tan dura, nosotros no tenemos poderes ni nada parecido para poder ayudar a Sailor Moon en sus luchas, pero si podemos hacer que Serena Tsukino lleve una vida menos agitada. Nuestra intención no era alejarte ni ignorarte, solo queríamos que tuvieras más espacio y menos preocupaciones.

- Mi pequeña, si no te levantaba ya por las mañanas es porque creía que estabas muy cansada con eso de las batallas, además hace tiempo que tu sola te levantas a la hora precisa y tu papá ha dejado de reprenderte e interrogarte cuando sales de casa, porque confiamos en ti, sabemos que tienes cosas de las cuales ocuparte y que no siempre vas a poder contarnos todo lo que está ocurriendo.

- Serena, a pesar de que ere una cabeza de chorlito, todos confiamos mucho en ti, en que siempre harás lo que es correcto.

Serena no pudo contener las lagrimas y apretando fuerte los puños trataba de controlarse, pero al sentir el abrazo de su padre no pudo hacer más que abrazarse fuertemente a él y llorar sobre su hombro como una niña, como su pequeña niña.

Estaba tan emocionada y alegre de saber que todos sus temores eran infundados, que "la noche del eclipse" no la había alejado de su familia, sino que ahora los aliados que tenía en este mundo eran más en cantidad y en fortaleza.

**CUENTAMELO TODO.**

Pasaron los meses y aunque pareciera obra de algún milagro Serena había logrado recuperar el año escolar y no solo eso, además sus calificaciones habían mejorado significativamente, ahora estaba a punto de terminar su segundo año de preparatoria y con un promedio fantástico, como si jamás se hubiera ausentado.

Pero no, no fue obra de ningún milagro, en verdad Serena había trabajado como nunca en su vida, decidida a corresponder a la confianza y atenciones que sus amigos y sobre todo su familia le habían brindado, asistió a todos los cursos extras, regularizaciones y demás que su tiempo le permitió.

Ahora a escasos días de terminar el curso escolar, las chicas planeaban unas vacaciones de verano inolvidables, mas no contaron con que Serena tenía planes distintos. . .

Las chicas invitaron a Serena a pasar las vacaciones en un Hotel-Spa de lujo en la playa, donde la madre de Amy había dado algunas conferencias. El lugar le había gustado tanto a la madre de Amy que le ofreció pagarle unos días junto a sus amigas para que se divirtieran y relajaran de los cursos tan extenuantes que habían llevado, pero se vieron decepcionadas cuando Serena les dijo que ya había hecho planes para el verano.

- Con tu familia, cierto? – le preguntaron muy tristes.

- No, este verano no iré con mi familia.

- Entonces?

- Voy a acompañar a Michiru en su gira de conciertos

- Que? Cómo? Porque? –gritaban todas al mismo tiempo.

- Calma chicas, Michiru y Haruka al ver todo lo que me he estado esforzando se dieron cuenta que va en serio eso de superarme, así que se ofrecieron a enseñarme modales y etiqueta, además van a enseñarme música; Haruka a tocar el piano y Michiru el Violín, claro no espero ser una concertista, pero ellas dicen que esto me ayudará mucho para desenvolverme en sociedad.

Ante tal respuesta todas quedaron atónitas, se habían dado cuenta del gran trabajo que su amiga había estado realizando, pero esto era demasiado, sin embargo Serena estaba tan emocionada y decidida que no se atrevieron a objetarle nada.

Llegaron al fin las vacaciones y entre lagrimas, risas y abrazos Serena se había despedido de sus amigas, aunque solo se ausentaría cuatro semanas la despedida fue muy emotiva.

Haruka y Michiru esperaban a Serena en el aeropuerto a medio día , así que muy temprano ya estaba lista, salieron de su casa antes de las diez y aunque papa Kenji pensó que era una exageración pues el aeropuerto no estaba a más de media hora de camino, tuvo que darles la razón al ver el intenso tráfico de la autopista.

Transcurrían el tiempo y el tráfico en la autopista parecía no moverse.

- No se preocupen , avanzamos lento pero por suerte salimos muy temprano de casa.

- Claro que sí, aunque tu papa no querías salir hasta una hora después, verdad? – dijo riendo Sami – Esto tarda demasiado, que aburrido¡

- Oye Serena, las chicas con las que vas a viajar , también son sailor, verdad?

Ante la pregunta casi afirmación de mama Ikuko, Serena se sonrojo un poco y le contestó muy tranquila.

- Si mamá, ellas también los son, solo sean discretos pues a ninguna de mis amigas les he dicho que ustedes ya están enterados de todo.

- Oye Serena, y de todas ellas quien es la más poderosa?

- Ay mamá ¡. Todas ellas tienen distintas habilidades y cada una de ellas es muy fuerte, todas siempre han demostrado su gran poder en el momento de cada batalla.

- Serena tonta, quien diría que alguien tan torpe como tu sería la líder de las poderosas Sailors Scauts.

- Oye Sami yo . . .

- Es cierto hija como es que tu llegaste a ser la líder de todas ellas? – interrumpió su papá

- Oh bueno . . . yo. . . No es que sea la líder papa, todas somos un equipo y nos apoyamos, ellas me quieren mucho, por eso siempre están cuidándome. – contesto algo nerviosa.

- Dime algo , esas chicas con las que vas a viajar, son más que amigas o solo a mi me lo parece?

- No mama solo son amigas, es solo que su amistad es muy especial; Haruka y Michiru tienen lazos muy fuertes, entre ellas no es necesario las palabras, se conocen tan bien la una a la otra, es como si fueran una misma entidad, sin duda sus planetas regentes están en completa armonía. Además aunque no lo parezca tienen un corazón muy generoso.

- Bueno Sere si todas tus amigas son sailors, ese chico con el que siempre hablas que es? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa mama Ikuko.

- Darien? – dijo Serena sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Si él, sabes no puedo dejar de pensar, el qué papel juega en todo esto, sabe quiénes son ustedes?.

Serena jugueteaba nerviosa la bolsa que llevaba en las manos, y no pudo ignorar la mirada fija de sus padres esperando ansiosos la respuesta.

- Bueno, Darien siempre ha estado conmigo, protegiéndome incluso antes de que encontrara a las demás senshis, el me acompañó desde mi primera misión y aunque no nos conocíamos entonces siempre combatimos juntos, siempre ha estado a mi lado y muchas veces me ha salvado la vida, el me da la fuerza que necesito para pelear y además . . . el y yo . . . estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. – suspiró.

Después de esto todos guardaron silencio, nadie se atrevía a disipar esa calidez del ambiente ni a perturbar la hermosa expresión que Serena adquiría cada vez que hablaba de Darien, después de todo ya habría tiempo de saber más sobre Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scauts.

Llegaron al aeropuerto poco antes de la hora señalada. Haruka y Michiru ya la esperaban en la puerta principal, Serena se despidió de su familia y su padre le ayudó a bajar las maletas del auto, cuando había caminado unos pasos su padre a alcanzó , la tomo de la mano y le dijo sonriendo-

- Estoy feliz de que tu corazón encontrara el amor y aun más feliz por saber que ese amor sea correspondido por un hombre que estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas de cada etapa que vivas.

Serena le sonrió y después de apretar fuerte con ambas manos la mano de su padre, siguió caminando mientras agitaba la mano, diciendo adiós.

- Que fue todo eso Bombón?

- Nada Haruka, solo mi padre dándose cuenta de que estoy creciendo. –dijo riéndose.

* * *

Hola a todos¡ Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Contiene un subcapítulo que se me hizo mejor ponerlo aquí porque es muy pequeño para incluirlo de manera independiente.

Mil disculpas por la demora ¡ de verdad no quise retrasarme tanto pero me vi presa de un horrible monstruo llamado trabajo extra, que si no combatía llegaría otro más terrible llamado cuentas vencidas, así que no se molesten conmigo por favor.

Gracias por todos los REVIEW que he recibido son muy alentadoras , voy a contestarlos todos de manera personal, aunque no aquí sino directamente como mensajes personales.

_**ALEJANDRA. **__Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, gracias por leer mi historia._

Y a todos los que están leyendo esta historia por primera vez, no olviden dejar algún REVIEW, así le darán fuerza a mi despistado espíritu. GRACIAS¡


	4. AÑO LLENO DE CAMBIOS

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, (de ser así sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y Darién solo seria para mí) pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Darién siempre ha amado a Serena y está seguro que ella también lo ama, pero ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo y ahora se da cuenta de que Serena ya no es la misma niña que él conoció. Con los años la gente cambia y . . . los sentimientos?

**AMOR ETERNO?**

**Capitulo 4. UN AÑO LLENO DE CAMBIOS**

El sol se asomaba ya por la ventana del cuarto y le lastimaba los ojos.

- Porque hay tanta luz?- dijo adormilada mientras se tallaba la cara intentando despertar.

- Es tarde ¡ - fue el grito que lleno la casa Tsukino , seguido de interminables ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto de Serena.

- No es posible que me haya quedado dormida¡, eso era antes pero que ahora me pase esto, no tiene disculpa alguna¡ - decía mientras bajaba las escaleras casi de un salto.

- calma Serena, aun no es tan tarde, tienes tiempo suficiente de llegar a la escuela sin dificultades.- le decía mama Ikuko mientras le abría la puerta.

Afuera , en la acera de enfrente se encontraba un auto deportivo color amarillo , estacionado y en la puerta de la casa parada Haruka a punto de tocar el timbre, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso un intempestivo huracán rosa de coletas rubias se dejo venir hacia ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y tumbándola sobre el césped.

- Me gustan los recibimientos cálidos, pero esto supera cualquier expectativa.

Serena algo sonrojada se incorporo inmediatamente y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Lo siento mucho Haruka, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

- Si lo sé, me percaté de ello princesa. – le dijo mientras se sacudía – pero en futuro se menos impetuosa , acaso no recuerdas nada de los modales que te ha enseñado Michiru, acaso quieres que se sienta decepcionada?.

- No claro que no, por favor no comentes esto con ella, si? – le decía Serena claramente apenada.

- Yo no quisiera interrumpir, pero si siguen hablando ahora si se va a hacer más tarde y la hora de entrada a la escuela se va a pasar. – Les advirtió mama Ikuko.

- No te preocupes bombón yo te llevo, estaremos ahí en un instante.

Mientras decía esto tomó a de la mano a Serena y la condujo al auto, haciéndola subir. Ya en camino al instituto, Haruka le contó a Serena los planes de trabajo que tenían ella y Michiru, las dos estarían en constantes giras por Japón y no podrían estar en todo momento con ella para seguir con su formación, pero Michiru ya había planeado todo un itinerario en diferentes escuelas, para que así serena pudiera seguir preparándose, después de todo debían aprovechar que ahora su princesa estaba dispuesta a convertirse por fin en la gran soberana del futuro Tokio de Cristal.

Al llegar a la instituto, Serena estaba algo aturdida, en pocos minutos Haruka la había puesto al tanto de sus planes para con ella, y viendo los horarios de las actividades que le habían preparado, apenas tendría tiempo para comer y descansar lo necesario durante los siguientes meses.

- no te parece algo obsesivo esto Haruka ¡

- En realidad no, si lo piensas bien.

- Pero es que no voy a tener tiempo ni de ver a las chicas y además . . .

- Michiru , Setsuna y yo hemos meditado mucho – interrumpió Haruka – Acerca de cómo se darán todos los acontecimientos, y de acuerdo a la información que les dio a ustedes el Rey Endimión cuando viajaron al futuro, apenas de te gradúes del instituto empezarás la universidad y entre los estudios, tus ocupaciones como esposa y los entrenamientos, no nos va queda mucho tiempo para que estés lista para ser Reyna, antes de que nazca Rini y también . . .

- Wo Wo Wo , para ya ¡.

- Como que esposa?¡ . . . y que tiene que ver Rini?¡ - gritaba serena claramente nerviosa y con la cara roja como una cereza.

- Bueno, no pensaras que Darién y tu serán eternamente novios? – le decía mientras señalaba el anillo que Serena llevaba puesto.- además como crees que Rini pueda venir al mundo , si tú no estás con tu príncipe?, y cuando eso pase seguramente querrás dedicarte a cuidar de la pequeña damita, y para entonces debes haberte convertido ya no solo en una gran dama, sino además en la sailor mas poderosa, así que el tiempo esta medido.

- Cállate, por favor.

La voz de serena era apenas perceptible y su uniforme era ya un nudo entre los puños apretados.

- Cállate ya Haruka. – Dijo con más fuerza – No me gusta que hables de esa forma, no quiero que mi vida sea más que una estrategia para ustedes. Yo me he esforzado mucho en este tiempo para poder ser más fuerte y mejor, no solo como sailor scout, sino como persona. Yo quiero poder asumir mis responsabilidades y cuidar de este mundo y de todas las personas, no solo de los que amo; quiero estar preparada para enfrentar el futuro que tengo destinado, quiero protegerlos a todos, por eso. . . por eso es que me esfuerzo tanto, pero Darién . . . Darién no solo es mi destino, a él yo lo amo, lo amo mucho y quiero estar siempre a su lado, pero lo que tengamos que pasar juntos, no quiero que sea planeado, quiero que él me ame y las cosas se den cuando tengan que darse. Mi vida con el no es el destino que tengo que cumplir, es lo que quiero vivir.

Las lágrimas de Serena rodaban por sus mejillas cuando salió del auto.

- Princesa . . . - musito Haruka, viendo que Serena se alejaba con paso rápido llevando su portafolios abrazado y las hojas del itinerario arrugadas entre las manos.

El día transcurrió rápido, por ser su primer día de clases, los más jóvenes y recién ingresados deambulaban por todo el instituto, para conocer las instalaciones, y los de tercer año la hacían de guías. Las chicas en especial mina y lita habían estado ocupadas todo el día y Serena no había podido hablar con ellas, al menos como ella lo hubiese deseado, así que al salir del instituto se fue inmediatamente a su casa.

Mama Ikuko preparaba la comida cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta de la entrada.

- Eres tu Sami?

- No mama soy yo.

- Ah Serena llegaste temprano, creí que estarías toda la tarde con tus amigas, ya que en las vacaciones no las viste mucho.

- Eso planeaba, pero ellas estaban ocupadas.

- Ven anda, ayúdame mientras me cuentas, Papa y sami no tardan en llegar y quiero que este todo listo.

Serena dejo sus cosas y puso manos en la cocina, para ayudar a su mama, pero a diferencia de otros días cuando cocinaban juntas y platicaban de lo que les había pasado en el día esta vez Serena estaba callada y muy pensativa. Estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Hija hay algo que te preocupe?

- mmm no , mama, porqué?

- bueno es que si sigues picando mas esa zanahoria va a desaparecer.- le dijo mama Ikuko con una gran sonrisa.

Apenada al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, dejo todo y sentó en la silla más próxima.

- Serena, por favor hace mucho que dejo de haber secretos entre nosotras, porque no me cuentas que pasa?.

- Es que no tienen derecho, son mis protectoras, pero hay cosas que no admito quieran controlar.¡

Mama ikuko solo escuchaba y guardaba silencio tratando de entender de qué estaba hablando su hija.

- Darién y yo hemos nacido para estar juntos, desde nuestras vidas pasadas ya estaba decido que nos encontraríamos. En una vida anterior yo fui la princesa del reino lunar, hija de la gran reina Serenity soberana de la luna, y Darién fue Endimión príncipe y gobernante de la tierra; nos amábamos y estábamos dispuestos a pasar la vida juntos, pero no nos fue posible entonces, nuestra vida nos fue arrebatada y renacimos aquí en la tierra los dos, para poder encontrarnos y amarnos eternamente, pero el mal siempre ha existido y para proteger a la humanidad nació sailor moon y Tuxedo Mask, desde entonces nuestra vida ha sido proteger a este mundo y eso en muchas ocasiones nos ha separado, yo he tenido que sufrir por la muerte de Endimión y el a su vez también ha tenido que sufrir mi. Todo lo que a nuestro alrededor sucede parece ya estar planeado, cada cosa que nos pasa siempre es por algo y lo que quiero es que al menos ese aspecto de mi vida sea mío solo mío, estoy segura que estamos juntos no solo por que el destino así esta trazado, sino porque nuestro amor es verdadero. Cada cosa que pase entre Darién y yo quiero que sea producto de nuestro amor, de que en verdad así lo queramos y no porque tengamos que hacerlo para cumplir con un destino que ya se nos ha revelado. . . Y ellas, ellas se han atrevido a querer planearlo todo, así todo tan frio, tan . . .

Las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar

- Serena, hija – le dijo mama Ikuko, abrazándola tan fuerte como le era posible.- el destino siempre estará ahí y las cosas que la vida nos tiene planeadas pasan aun cuando nosotros no lo queramos, pero esto no quiere decir que siempre será igual, que será lo mismo y que no podamos hacer nada al respecto, las decisiones que tomamos cambian nuestro destino a cada momento, y si en verdad conoces ya el futuro que les espera, y en el has visto que estarán siempre juntos es porque ustedes han decidido que así pasará, lo que pase entre Darién y tu, como avance su relación es solo decisión de ustedes, y estoy segura que siempre tu corazón sabrá guiarte.

El abrazo de madre e hija fue largo y silencioso, Serena había desahogado su corazón, le hacía tanta falta, ella era una Guerrera, una princesa, una futura reina, pero le hacía tanta falta un hombro comprensivo y su madre era justo eso, su apoyo, su guía y su consuelo. Estaba segura que cada vez que su mente y corazón se sintieran confundíos contaría con ella.

- No te molestes con tus amigas, ellas solo quieren lo mejor para ti, ellas están esforzándose tanto como tú en sus entrenamientos personales, y además se encargan de ayudarte , si hacen todo eso es porque les preocupas, quieren ayudarte a ser mejor a superarte, hacen todo por ti, por tu bien y el del mundo entero, ¿ las perdonaras?.

El sol se ocultaba ya entre los árboles , dejando escapar rojizos rayos de luz que se apagaban poco a poco y daban una imagen majestuosa del templo Hikawa. Dentro del templo, todas las sailors se encontraban reunidas.

- Yo creía que esa mala costumbre de llegar tarde ya se le había quitado.- decía Rey furiosa mientras servía el té a todas las presentes.

- Bueno es que hay cosas que nunca cambian, ya sabes el que es mono nunca pasa del corredor.

- Tienes razón Mina hay cosas que nunca cambian.- decía Lita mientras todas se reían de lo dicho por su amiga.

- Mina cuando vas a decir algo coherente a la situación o por lo menos un refrán correcto.- se lamentaba Amy.

Mientras Rey, Lita, Mina y Amy discutían y Hotaru se reía animadamente al escucharlas, Haruka y Michiru salieron de la habitación.

- Vamos Haruka, si nuestra princesa quiere hablar con nosotros no creo que sea nada malo.

- No es eso lo que me aflige sirena.

- entonces que es?

-Me pregunto si es que herí sus sentimientos, creo que ella no ha superado la ausencia del príncipe y si está entrenando y estudiando tanto es para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en él, no sé hasta qué punto en verdad ella ha tomado conciencia de su misión y lo que en el futuro va a suceder.

Haruka tenía el semblante de preocupación, pero su compañera sonreía tranquila y cálida mente.

- Porque ríes?, acaso no te preocupa que llegue el tiempo de luchar y nuestra princesa no esté preparada.

Michiru no dejaba de sonreír y su expresión era de tranquilidad.

- No debes de preocuparte, es cierto a ella le afecta mucho el distanciamiento con Darién, pero está madurando y ese es un proceso que no puede apresurarse, no importa si está esforzándose tanto para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en el, poco a poco conforme valla aprendiendo más cosas y se dé cuenta de la gran capacidad que tiene ira asumiendo sus responsabilidades de forma natural y sin forzarla, cuando al fin alcance su máximo esplendor será sencillo para ella seguir el camino como lo que es , nuestra líder y futura reina. Ella es una persona maravillosa con una luz interior sin igual, una gran capacidad de entendimiento, con habilidades excepcionales y una fuerza inigualable, no te preocupes solo hay que darle tiempo.

- Y amor, mucho amor.

Ambas voltearon para ver a Rey parada a sus espaldas.

- porque no entran ya esta refrescando la tarde y Serena no tarda en llegar, me acaba de llamar al celular, está en camino hacia acá.

La puerta del salón principal del templo se abría y dejaba ver una figura tambaleante, por el peso de los paquetes que llevaba.

- bueno es que ninguna piensa ayudarme, esto pesa mucho¡- decía serena .

- Que es todo eso? Acaso has asaltado alguna tienda o se te atravesó una venta de liquidación.

- No Mina, son solo obsequios para ustedes.

- Obsequios? – preguntaron todas al unísono.

- Claro chicas, es por eso que se me hizo tarde, me costó más de lo que creí elegir algo para cada una. – decía la rubia de coletas mientras acomodaba delicadamente cada paquete sobre la mesa.

- Bien chicas gracias por venir, siento haberlas llamado así tan de improviso, pero estoy feliz de que todas se hayan dado tiempo y estén aquí.

- me asustas Sere, porque tanta formalidad?- decía Mina.

Serena reía.

- Es solo que estoy practicando lo que me han enseñado.

- Bueno pero no creo que sea ese el motivo de esta reunión.- decía Rey.

- No , claro que no . La verdad del porque las reuní, es primero para darles las gracias por estar siempre con migo, apoyarme en todo y no dejarme sola, y también porque me tengo que disculpar por portarme como una niña caprichosa.

- Rey, esto es para ti- decía mientras le extendía un paquete – es frágil, por favor ábrelo con cuidado. Rey, tu para mí siempre has sido la fuerza del espíritu, gracias por ayudarme a sanar mi interior, gracias a ti pude descubrir que manteniendo en equilibrio mis sentimientos y pensamientos mi fuerza se hace mayor.

Rey abrió delicadamente el paquete que le fue entregado y descubrió un hermoso jarrón, con una frase escrita con símbolos antiguos. " La amistad es el arma más poderosa que tienen las personas para luchar".

- Amy, esto es para ti , tú has logrado que la Serena tonta sea solo un recuerdo, me has enseñado que tengo la capacidad de aprender lo que yo quiera solo con un poquito de esfuerzo y mucho de amor, gracias.

Amy emocionada hasta las lagrimas abrió su regalo, un libro dejo asomar su portada " 100 poemas solo para ti".

-Lita, pensé que esto te gustaría espero no equivocarme, Lita tu me has demostrado que la fuerza y la dulzura pueden vivir en completo equilibrio en una misma persona, gracias por entrenarme me has hecho más fuerte y también tengo que agradecerte tu paciencia para que yo aprendiera a cocinar, estoy segura que si no fuera por ti ya abría enfermado a familia más de una vez.

Todas reían divertidas ante el comentario de Serena, mientras Lita sacaba de su caja un gran libro de repostería y artes manuales.

- Mina, hay Mina, yo de ti he aprendido a entregarlo todo y no dejar de sonreír nunca no importa que tan difícil sea la situación por la que pase, gracias por ser la alegría de este grupo.

Mina cual chiquilla rompió rápidamente la envoltura de su obsequio y emocionada abrazaba a serena mientras sacaba desordenadamente la colección de discos que había recibido.

- Haruka, no sé qué decirte, para mi eres la guía que me ayuda a no perder el camino de la realidad, gracias por cuidarme, y perdóname, no supe entenderte, fui muy grosera contigo.

Haruka algo sorprendida guardo el paquete que le fue entregado.

- anda ábrelo te aseguro que no es nada vergonzoso. Es para tu auto espero que te guste.

Cuando Haruka abrió su regalo dejo escapar una sonrisa, en la caja había un volante tallado a mano con inscripciones de su planeta regente.

- Michiru, esto es para ti, gracias por enseñarme todo lo que sabes, espero poder llegar a ser tan refinada y educada como tú, te admiro mucho.

Michiru dirigió una hermosa sonrisa cálida a Serena en señal de agradecimiento, su regalo era un hermoso collar con un colgante que representaba a dos delfines enlazados.

-Haruka, Michiru, quiero pedirles le entreguen esto a setsuna, se que a ella no será tan fácil de que la vea cuando yo quiera, pero quiero que sepa que no me olvido de ella.

- Hotaru, no creas que me olvidé de ti, tú siempre fuiste quien quiso y entendió mejor que nadie a mi pequeña Rini, por ello te estoy muy agradecida.

Hotaru miraba su regalo muy emocionada, una linda cajita de música con dos bailarinas que giraban cuando se le daba cuerda.

- Gracias sere, pero dime que ha pasado esto parece una despedida. – preguntaba Amy.

- No Amy – reía Serena- no es una despedida, es solo que no había tenido tiempo de agradecerles correctamente por su ayuda y además quería tener un detalle con ustedes porque a partir de ahora estaré tan ocupada que no podre como quiera pasar tiempo con amigas, pero quiero que tengan presente que las quiero mucho.

- Como que no tendrás tiempo?- dijo sorprendida Mina.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que a partir de ahora comienza oficialmente la transformación de Serena Tsukino.

-Quuueeeee?¡- decían todas.

Después de que serena hablara con sus amigas de sus planes y deseos, ellas estaban muy contentas y decidieron apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara.

A partir de esa fecha, las actividades en la vida para las Sailor scouts no fueron las mismas , una vez que su princesa y líder decidió asumir en plenitud dichos papeles las cosas cambiaron significativamente para todas.

Serena y sus amigas estaban envueltas en cambios y actividades extras, ya que era el último año de instituto para ellas, además de sus entrenamientos y cursos extraescolares que realizaban, debían estudiar mucho pues el examen de ingreso a la universidad no se les presentaba fácil, pues todas tenían opciones diferentes y además debían destacar en ello pues los cupos eran limitados en casi todas las escuelas que habían elegido.

A pesar de que sus actividades las mantenían muy ocupadas, no perdían oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntas, durante los recesos de la escuela ya casi no ocupaban el tiempo e comer, sino en charlar y ponerse al corriente de todo lo que hacían, además habían decidido (por insistencia casi ordenes de Serena) tomar las clases de etiqueta juntas, así pasarían más tiempo cerca y a palabras de Serena les serviría mucho pues a todas les hacía falta.

Parecía casi irreal, poco a poco y casi sin que ellas lo notaran el esfuerzo de todas fue dando frutos, a cada paso que daban se notaba claramente todo el trabajo invertido en ellas mismas. En la escuela destacaban y eran ya muy reconocidas, su popularidad había aumentado considerablemente y casi se podría decir que eran consideradas como el grupo elite del instituto. Para las chicas exepto para Mina este último concepto en el que las tenían era exagerado,. Pero lo cierto es que se habían hecho notar, no solo por sus promedios altos, que para Amy no eran cosa nueva, pero para el resto del grupo- en especial Serena-esto era sorprendente, sino también por su refinado comportamiento y logros en el área deportiva, pues para adquirir mejor condición física para sus entrenamientos también habían pasado a formar parte importante de los clubes deportivos del instituto.

Amy pertenecía al equipo de natación y es la que más medallas tenia, participaba en competencias de alto nivel muy seguido, ya que ella podía darse el lujo de dejar algunas clases de lado y dedicarle un poco más de tiempo al deporte, gracias a esto obtuvo un reconocimiento especial y la beca del instituto especializado de medicina era ya un hecho.

Lita era toda una maestra en lo que a las artes marciales se refiriera, claro su fortaleza física natural le había ayudado mucho y aunque tenía que asistir a clases extras había logrado muchos reconocimientos por su participación en torneos a través de todo Japón.

Mina había continuado en el equipo de voleibol y aunque su participación no era tan activa como hubiese deseado, era una pieza importante para el equipo, la convocaban durante los torneos más importantes, pues su destreza natural, era inigualable. Mina había tenido que tomar bastantes cursos de regularización, junto con Serena, pues para ponerse al corriente de sus amigas ellas tenían que invertir un poco más de tiempo en los estudios.

Rey no había dedicado parte de su tiempo a los deportes, pues también tenía que ayudar a su abuelo en el Templo Hikawa, en cambio se había dedicado a fortalecer sus habilidades de sacerdotisa.

Serena se dedico al atletismo, y para sorpresa de todos su desempeño como velocista era muy bueno ya llevaba varias medallas en su haber, para todos fue una sorpresa ver que Serena fuera especialmente buena en esta área del atletismo – aunque es natural que fuera buena en eso, como Sailor moon siempre se la pasaba corriendo y como siempre se le hacía tarde entrenaba desde hace mucho – decía Rey.

Para todas los cambios fueron realmente favorecedores, pero Serena en especial, con ella lo cambios que habían ocurrido no solo eran en el aspecto académico, o personal, sino también en el aspecto físico, tal vez por su dedicación al deporte, o quizá por genética, o tal vez todo a la par, Serena se había convertido en una joven especialmente atractiva, ya no era esa niña rubia de chonguitos que lloraba descontroladamente y llegaba tarde a la escuela. La oruga se había transformado en mariposa por decirlo de alguna manera. Ahora cada que caminaba por la calle era inevitable que atrajera las miradas de hombres y mujeres, que volteaban atraídos por la vista de una joven rubia de cuerpo delgado y curvas delineadas, no es que fuera exuberante, pero el porte que tenia la hacían ver casi majestuosa, si , así era ahora Serena Tsukino una joven bella, estudiosa, deportista y por supuesto dulce y amable, llena de amor, como siempre.

* * *

LISTO¡ SIIIIII ¡ Por fin el cuarto capítulo. Con algo de contratiempos pero aquí por fin terminado y listo. El siguiente ya está en proceso espero no demorar tanto en subirlo, paciencia Plis.

Gracias por todos sus REVIEW , no dejen de mandarlos, me encanta leer sus comentarios.

Y a todos los que están leyendo esta historia por primera vez, no olviden dejar algún REVIEW, así le darán fuerza a mi despistado espíritu. GRACIAS¡


	5. PREPARATIVOS

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una sincera disculpa a todos los que siguen esta mi linda historia, por no haber actualizado antes.

Debo decirles que un monstruo entró en la noche y se robó mi inspiración, jajajajajajaja .

No la verdad es que mi estado de salud no ha sido el optimo ( algo usual en mi), pero esta vez se le ocurrió al medico que el reposo absoluto era la única solución, así que mi obediente familia se encargó de incautarme mi compu, el modem, el cel, mi maquina de cocer, etc. y todo aquello que me pudiese llevar a romper con esas indicaciones. DIGANME NO ES ESO UNA EXAGERACION¡ bueno pues ellos no lo creyeron así .

Pero adivinen que? Hahahahahaha me les escape y aquí esta este capitulo.

Por favor espero todos sus Reviws, ya saben me encanta la critica en especial la que me ayude a mejorar. GRACIAS¡

* * *

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, (de ser así sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y Darien solo seria para mí) pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Darien siempre ha amado a Serena y está seguro que ella también lo ama, pero ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo y ahora se da cuenta de que Serena ya no es la misma niña que él conoció. Con los años la gente cambia y . . . los sentimientos?

**AMOR ETERNO?**

**Capitulo 5. PREPARATIVOS**

Una linda chica rubia subía a prisa por los escalones del templo Hikawa.

Cuando entró en la habitación apenas podía respirar estaba realmente sofocada y haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas se dejo caer sobre el sofá más próximo.

- Que pasa Serena?, porque tanta prisa? Pregunto preocupada una chica pelinegra.

- Rey. . .tengo . . . no. . . ticias, noticias de Darien, me llego una carta de Estados Unidos.

- Hayyy Serena¡ y por eso tanta prisa en hablar conmigo, eso no es nuevo desde que Darien se fue a Estados Unidos a retomar su beca te escribe casi a diario y te llama por teléfono no se . . .diario también?

- Cada semana¡ - contesto una Serena molesta- pero eso no es la noticia, lo que pasa es que la última vez que hablamos, le pregunte si vendría a pasar el verano conmigo y me dijo que tomaría unos cursos extras así que no podría venir, pero en la carta que recibí hoy me invita ¡a pasar el verano con el¡ y hasta me ha mandado los boletos de avión.

Al decir esto con un rápido movimiento le puso los boletos frente a la cara.

- No lo puedo creer, Serena me da gusto por ti.

- En realidad a mi me da algo de envidia- dijo en voz alta Mina, que venía entrando cuando escucho la conversación. Con ella venían también dos chicas más.

- Mina no seas envidiosa- dijo Lita – aunque a mí también me gustaría que mi novio me invitara a ir con él a un lugar lejano y romántico.- lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

- Basta chicas dejen en paz a Serena, además todavía falta ver si sus padres le dan el permiso para ir.- Mencionó Amy muy seria.

- Todas las chicas voltearon hacia Serena como esperando algún puchero de su parte, pero en cambio les sonrió tranquilamente mientras se recargaba en el sofá.

- Bueno chicas en realidad no creo que exista problema sobre eso.

Al ver la cara de asombro con la que la miraban sus amigas , bajo la mirada y posando sus manos sobre sus piernas, aun con los boletos en ellas, les explico en voz baja y un poco temerosa.

- Chicas . . . lo que pasa es que. . . mis padres. . . ya saben mi verdadera identidad.

- ¡¿ Como ?¡, fue el grito que lanzaron todas al unísono.

Estaban estupefactas e histéricas no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar y la bombardeaban todas al mismo tiempo con un sinfín de preguntas.

- ¡Basta¡ todas silencio- grito Rey , al tiempo que aprisionaba a Serena contra el sofá poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros – Serena, ¡ explícate por favor ¡.

- Chicas, no se enfaden yo no sé los confesé ellos lo descubrieron hace ya un año, cuando regresamos del campamento lo recuerdan?

. . . . . .

Serena trataba de explicarles todo a sus amigas de la manera mas clara posible y aunque trataba de calmarlas, la exaltación de las chicas no la dejaba hablar.

- Pero como es posible que no nos hallas dicho nada de esto antes – decía Amy

- Serena tonta eres una irresponsable, nos has expuesto a todas y nosotros sin enterarnos.- recriminaba Rey, mientras Lita solo las miraba a todas estupefacta y Mina histérica, hacia ademanes de querer aventarse por la ventana.

- Lo siento chicas, se que debí haberles contado esto antes y tomar las decisiones juntas, pero en ese tiempo aun no me encontraba del todo bien de salud, no me sentía con fuerzas de afrontar todo lo que pudiese ocurrir con ustedes y con las demás sailors , al saber que mi familia estaba al tanto de todo. Fue bastante difícil para mi asumir todos los cambios que se presentaron gracias a eso y además tenia miedo de las acciones que quisieran tomar, sobre todo Haurka y Michiru para resguardar la seguridad del grupo.

- Valla , es interesante el concepto que tienes de nosotras.- dijo una voz en tono grave.

Un silencio absoluto resguardo el salón del templo Hikawa, y todas las chicas voltearon al ver las figuras que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta.

- Serena, no solo somos tus guardianas también somos tus amigas y creí que eso ya lo sabias – recrimino tristemente Michiru.

- Chicas . . . yo. . . por favor discúlpenme ¡ - decía Serena arrodillándose y postrando las manos en el piso en un claro gesto de suplica – perdónenme por favor Amy, Rey, Mina, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, chicas ¡ no quería defraudarlas ni ponerlas en peligro, de verdad solo creí que seria mas conveniente que yo manejara esto sola, ustedes siempre me han protegido y se preocupan por mi, no quería darles mas problemas. Al principio pensé en decírselos en cuanto estuviera todo bajo control, pero cuando fue pasando el tiempo se me hacia mas difícil de confesárselos, tenia miedo de que se molestaran conmigo y se alejaran, por favor perdónenme.

El gesto de serena las dejó a todas sin palabras, por un momento regreso a la mente de todas, la Serena llorona e infantil del pasado y se dieron cuenta que la imagen que tenían frente a ellas no era la misma, la Serena postrada frente a sus ojos no lloraba, -de echo ninguna recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que la habían visto llorar-, la serena frente a ellas había cambiado mucho y el cambio había comenzado hace tiempo, solo que hasta ahora, justo en este momento es cuando se dieron cuenta, por eso ella había podido lograr tanto, no solo las tenia a ellas, tenia también el apoyo de su familia.

- No Serena no, levántate – decía llorando Rey, mientras se inclinaba frente a ella- no es necesario que nos pidas perdón, al contrario nosotras deberíamos pedirte una disculpa a ti por como te hemos tratado, nosotras somos amigas y deberíamos confiar mas en ti.

- Es cierto, si cabeza de bombón no quiso confesárnoslo en su momento, sus razones tuvo; además si en todo este tiempo no hemos tenido dificultades por ello . . .- Haruka fue interrumpida por Michiru.

- Es cierto princesa – le decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a incorporarse – parece que tu familia no solo lo ha comprendido, además ahora es tu apoyo, si tu familia en este tiempo no ha dicho nada , no creo que exista ningún peligro; así que si a ti no te preocupes nosotros tampoco debemos afligirnos por eso.

-Michiru gracias – decía Serena, mientras se aferraba en un fuerte abrazo a su guardiana y amiga.

- Es cierto todas debemos confiar en las decisiones que tome Serena, después de todo ella es nuestra Princesa.

- Claro Lita, ahora Serena ya no es la chica infantil e inmadura que era antes.

-Si Amy, eso es cierto, además debemos acostumbrarnos a obedecerla porque cuando se convierta en nuestra Reina ese será nuestro deber, confiar en ella y obedecer a todo lo que diga, si, si, así es.- decía muy seria Mina asintiendo con la cabeza como respondiéndose a sí misma.

-Mina, eso no viene al caso ¡.- gritaron todas al unísono, mientras Serena se agachaba apenada con una pequeña gotita de sudor en su frente.

El viento comenzaba a soplar entre los árboles del templo Hikawa, refrescando el ambiente y disipando un poco la tensión de la tarde, en el salón principal las chicas seguían hablando animadamente con Serena, mientras las sailors del mar y el viento recorrían los alrededores del templo.

- Me gusta mucho sentir como sopla el viento, así como ahora.

- Si, se siente delicioso, pero yo creo que estas tratando de esquivar el tema Haruka, dime tu ya sabias que la identidad de sailor Moon había sido descubierta verdad?.

- mmmm, que te hace pensar eso?.

- A mi no puedes engañarme, la noticia no te sorprendió y además lo has tomado con mucha tranquilidad, demasiada tranquilidad diría yo.

- Bueno, tienes razón en algo, a ti no puedo engañarte, pero no, no lo sabia yo, al menos no con certeza, hace ya algún tiempo que me había percatado del cambio de actitud de la familia de cabeza de bombón, se me hizo sospechoso que de repente le dieran tanta libertad y sobre todo que algunas veces escuche a cabeza de bombón hablar con su padre acerca de Darien, créeme Michiru ningún padre acepta al novio de su hija tan fácilmente como el Sr. Tsukino hizo con el príncipe.

- jajaja, eso es cierto, y menos alguien tan celoso.

Mientras caía la tarde, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco y los ánimos que había levantado la revelación de serena se calmaban, las chicas recordaron que aun quedaba un tema muy importante por tratar, el viaje de serena a estados unidos.

-Dinos Serena y que has pensado, en verdad estas considerando ir a alcanzar a Darien?

-aaaayyyyyy Amy, pero que pregunta es esa por supuesto que va a ir.- decía Mina.

Serena sonreía divertida al ver las caras de sus amigas a la expectativa por una respuesta suya.

- Si Amy, si voy a ir , hasta hace unos meses estaba muy contenta por el regreso de Darien pero cuando me entere de su deseo de seguir en el extranjero por un año mas sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban nuevamente, ha sido mucho tiempo el que hemos estado separados y si no voy a verlo ahora que tengo la oportunidad se que no resistiré mas tiempo esta espera.

-No te preocupes Serena, nosotros te ayudaremos a preparar todo para tu viaje.- decía Rey emocionada.

- Si Serena, además te mantendremos informada acerca de la universidad, para que así puedas volver a tiempo para iniciar tus clases.

-Como siempre Amy solo piensa en los estudios-

- Mina, basta.- interrumpió serena.- Gracias chicas.

El verano estaba cada vez mas cerca, ya faltaba poco para concluir el curso escolar y la paz espiritual que reinaba en las Sailors scouts no estaba en nada a la par con la descontrolada actividad que llevaban, aunque habían presentado ya los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, no reinaba precisamente la calma, los preparativos para la graduación las tenían realmente atareadas y a pesar del tremendo cansancio, siempre se les veía sonrientes y alegres.

Serena era las ocupada, pues no solo tenía que ocuparse del discurso de despedida de su generación sino también preparaba todo lo relacionado a su partida a América.

La noticia de su viaje había venido a revolucionar muchas cosas en casa de los Tsukino, su madre estaba muy emocionada, era la mas entusiasta ella se encargó ayudarla a preparar el equipaje; su hermano por otra parte se la pasó rogándole le llevara también pues quería viajar y conocer Norte América y aunque hizo hasta lo imposible no pudo convencerla de acompañarle, así que se encargó de proveerla de cámara y video y le hizo jurar que tomaría todas las fotos y video de los lugares mas interesantes que visitara; su padre al saber de la invitación de Darien para que serena fuese a visitarlo, al principio se mostró algo serio pero al final terminó accediendo , no sin antes hablar muy largamente con su hija sobre las responsabilidades, el buen comportamiento y demás cosas, en verdad la preocupación del señor Tsukino, no era que serena viajara sola a otro continente, sino el encuentro con Darien, después de todo sería muy guerrera y princesa y protectora del mundo, pero no dejaba de ser su niñita.

El sol aun no se asomaba del todo en el cielo de Japón y el aire cálido del verano ya se dejaba sentir, las graduaciones habían pasado y un maravilloso día de vacaciones comenzaba. Las salas del aeropuerto daban crédito de que las vacaciones iniciaban, pues a muy temprana hora se encontraban ya repletas de gente , entre todas ellas un grupo de chicas se despedían.

- Serena, cuídate mucho y no dejes de llamar .

- Estaré en contacto Amy.

-Serena, te portas bien nada de andar haciendo travesurillas

- Jajaja no te preocupes Mina me portaré bien.

- Te vamos extrañar mucho amiga.- dijo Lita a punto de las lágrimas

- Descuida Lita, yo también voy a extrañarlas mucho.

-Mentirosa.- decía rey no pudiendo controlar las lágrimas y aferrándose en un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.- eres una mentirosa serena, no vas a pensar siquiera un momento en nosotras mientras estés con Darien.

- Rey claro que pensare en ustedes, como podría olvidarlas, ustedes son parte de mi, además regresare en unas semanas.

- Mira nada más quien es ahora la niña llorona .

-Basta Haruka, no la molestes Rey quiere mucho a nuestra princesa.

-pero Michiru, es que no se está despidiendo para siempre, además no es la primera vez que pasa las vacaciones lejos de aquí.- protesto la guerrera del viento, recibiendo como única respuesta y pellizco en el brazo de parte de su compañera.

- será mejor que se apresure Princesa o perderá el avión.

Al darse cuenta que el llamado de abordaje era para ella, tomó la pequeña maleta de viaje entre sus manos y caminó apresuradamente hacia el área de abordaje, mientras se despedía de sus compañeras agitando los brazos.

-adiós chicas ¡ diviértanse mucho, cuando regrese tendrán que contarme todo lo que hicieron ¡.

Y así mientras se consolaban entre ellas , veían partir el avión que llevaba a su querida amiga al encuentro mas esperado de su vida.

- seria mejor que pararan esas lagrimas de una vez, tenemos mas cosas urgentes de las cuales encargarnos.

El tono tan serio que había adquirido la voz de Haruka , hizo que le prestaran atención de inmediato.

- De que hablas?, que cosas?

- me sorprende que no se enteraran¡ en verdad ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto han estado dedicadas a sus estudios .- dijo Michiru igualmente seria.

- Si no hablan de una vez, me olvidaré de todas esas clases de etiqueta y refinamiento .- les decía rey con un gesto amenazador.

El aire de cálido de verano que se dejaba sentir en el ambiente, en un instante se heló y la mescla de emociones que reinaban entre las senshis, podría haber echo explotar un volcán en ese mismo instante. Ninguna daba crédito a lo que leían en la revista de espectáculos que Haruka había puesto frente a sus ojos.

El murmullo de la multitud en el aeropuerto parecía haberse esfumado y mientras las senshis protectoras del sistema solar observaban como surcaba el cielo el avión que llevaba a su querida princesa a reunirse al fin con el anhelado amor, en silencio una leve incertidumbre comenzaba a sembrarse en sus corazones.

Esa tarde todas las noticias de espectáculos las acaparaba una primicia " el retorno de las tres estrellas fugaces en una esperada gira por el norte del continente Americano".

* * *

Si ya se que este capitulo, no se parece a los anteriores y que es un poco corto tambien, pero "Prometo solemnemente esforzarmen mas en el proximo y aceptar las criticas buenas o malas que de este trabajo deriven." XD XD XD :)

:) No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios :)


	6. EL ENCUENTRO

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, (de ser así sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y Darien solo seria para mí) pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Darien siempre ha amado a Serena y está seguro que ella también lo ama, pero ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo y ahora se da cuenta de que Serena ya no es la misma niña que él conoció. Con los años la gente cambia y . . . los sentimientos?

**AMOR ETERNO?**

**Capitulo 6. El Encuentro.**

Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que la despertaron del letargo en el que se encontraba, casi todo el viaje había dormido recordando todos los bellos momentos de un pasado no muy lejano, pero ahora abría los ojos sobresaltada, se sentía inquieta y no podía controlar su agitada respiración; se levantó de súbito del asiento y caminó torpemente por el pasillo, una leve turbulencia la hizo trastabillar.

- se siente bien señorita?. Le dijo una azafata, al mismo tiempo que detenía su caída sosteniéndola del brazo.

- Si, gracias solo voy al sanitario.

- de acuerdo, solo no tarde demasiado falta poco para que aterricemos y todos deben estar en sus asientos.

Como única respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza, siguió caminando lentamente por el pasillo sujetándose de los asientos para no caer. Cuando entro al sanitario sentía que su corazón latía aun mas rápido, la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y la respiración se le hacía más dificultosa, tomando aire se sentó para no caer, se deshizo los chongos y se soltó las coletas, la sensación de que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle se hacía más fuerte, se inclinó solo un poco para poner la cabeza sobre el lavamanos y se mojó repetidamente la cara con agua fría.

Mientras el agua humedecía su frente y mejillas, cerró los ojos fuerte intentando calmarse , no podía entender que era lo que sentía, estaba emocionada sin duda pero también tenía miedo y ansiedad; simplemente no podía creerlo y se arrepintió de haberse dormido durante las clases de yoga, cuanta falta le hacían en este momento las técnicas esas de respiración, esas que jamás creyó necesitar.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Señorita , está usted bien?, es hora de aterrizar tiene que regresar a su asiento.

Levantó la cara y se miró al espejo. –cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrada ahí?.- no lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que el reflejo que miraba no era muy agradable, se le miraba algo pálida.

-Señorita, necesita ayuda?

- No, muchas gracias, estoy bien.- dijo calmadamente al salir.- solo necesitaba despejarme un poco.

- Por favor, pase a su asiento, y abróchese el cinturón estamos a pocos minutos del aterrizaje.

Caminó a su asiento haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se abrochó el cinturón y miró por la ventanilla, faltaba poco muy poco para poder verle, pero era mejor no pensar, no pensar en nada o su corazón se volvería loco nuevamente.

Recordó la imagen pálida que tenía y tomó rápidamente su neceser de viaje, se alisó un poco el cabello, no había tiempo para peinarse nuevamente y se maquilló, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para ocultar un poco su palidez.

- Señores pasajeros, por dificultades técnicas su arribo lo harán por la puerta 4 y no por la 2 como se les había anunciado, por favor ordenadamente diríjanse a los módulos de atención para registrar su llegada. – Se anunciaba por el altavoz.

Por fin, por fin había llegado, no podía siquiera ordenar sus pensamientos, caminaba entre toda la gente pero no distinguía los rostros de nadie, uno solo era el que buscaba.

Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez, no podía creer lo que le pasaba, parecía una niña nuevamente, donde estaba la dama que se graduó con honores de las clases de etiqueta, estaba claro que en su interior ella siempre seria una niña y que el amor no entendía de modales y buenas costumbres. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo en medio de la multitud gritando su nombre.

En medio de toda la gente, una chica en especial parecía llamar la atención, todos volteaban cuando pasaban cerca de ella, quien no podría notar su presencia. Involuntariamente llamaba la atención de los presentes, era imposible no notar a aquella chica , no solo era lo bello de su figura o su extremadamente largo y rubio cabello o el porte real que ahora le caracterizaba, ella tenía algo especial como si una luz suave, cálida y tenue la rodease, en fin no importa si era en Japón o en América, igual serena Tsukino siempre seria el centro de atención.

Darien caminaba presuroso hacia la sala de espera del aeropuerto, llevaba una hermosa rosa roja en la mano y buscaba con desesperación en los tableros de información los horarios de arribo , sabía que era tarde y esperaba que con un poco de suerte el avión se hubiera retrasado. Estaba tan ansioso que no podía leer con claridad las pantallas y buscaba frenéticamente a alguien que pudiera darle información sobre los vuelos.

El siempre había gozado de un autocontrol intachable pero no se trataba de una ocasión como cualquier otra . Por fin después de dos años dos años de distanciamiento, volvería a ver al amor de su vida. No es que no hubiera sabido nada de ella durante este tiempo, después de todo se había desvelado muchas veces para contestarle todas las cartas que ella le enviaba, además le hablaba cada semana por teléfono y pasaba horas encerrado en su dormitorio observando las fotos que en ocasiones le mandaba. Pero esto no es lo mismo al fin al fin estaría frente a ella, por fin la estrecharía en sus brazos por fin sentiría nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo y . . . porque no probaría nuevamente el dulce néctar de sus labios, oh por Dios esa idea no la había dejado dormir la última semana y ahora que tenía que ir a recibirla había llegado tarde y no podía siquiera articular una idea coherente para poder encontrarla, como encontrarla entre tanta gente, - porque hay tanta gente – dijo en voz alta inconscientemente.

Tal vez porque es un aeropuerto internacional, ¿no crees?. – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Porque no te calmas un poco?, de verdad estas irreconocible. – menciono alguien más.

En serio si alguien me lo cuenta no me lo creo, el gran Darien Chiba, el señor todo perfección y serenidad, apunto de un colapso nervioso – jajajajaja de verdad no me lo creo. – dijo una chica, riendo de forma escandalosa.

Darien volteo a ver a los chicos que estaban parados a su lado y recobrando milagrosamente la compostura suspiró y les sonrió.

Bueno no era necesario que vinieran a acompañarme, pero ya que están aquí podrían hacer algo más que burlarse de mí ¿no creen?, porque no me ayudan a averiguar si ya llegó el avión proveniente de Tokio?.

Los que le acompañaban eran sus compañeros de especialidad. Myke un chico castaño, bajito de aspecto muy serio e intelectual, pero de carácter muy alegre y amigable con todos. Jedro un chico alto, rubio de expresión cálida y despreocupada y con una imborrable sonrisa y Marisa una chica pelirroja, de estatura media y de personalidad altamente extrovertida.

Al parecer la pista había sufrido desperfectos y mientras la arreglaban los vuelos internacionales estaban siendo desviados a otros andenes , así que todo el aeropuerto era una confusión y mientras Darien buscaba en cada modulo de información alguien que pudiera ayudarle, sus amigos los chicos que le acompañaban lo miraban desde la distancia atónitos tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

- Están seguros que es Darien a quien trajimos al aeropuerto?- preguntaba Marisa

- Bueno no estoy del todo seguro, cuando salió corriendo del auto parecía él – dijo en tono burlón Jedro.

-Ya basta chicos¡ - dijo Mike – no ven lo desesperado que está, déjenlo por la paz después de todo está esperando a su "niña de la luna", dos años sin ir a Tokio y sin verla lo han puesto así.

- Pero es que de verdad esto es para la historia jamás habíamos visto a Darien actuar así , además no se hagan los santos los tres estamos aquí porque nos mata la curiosidad - mencionó Melisa

- Nos? - Preguntaron al unísono los otros dos

- Pues claro , no me digan que en serio solo están aquí por traerle al aeropuerto, no lo nieguen a ustedes también les interesa saber quién y cómo es Serena Tsukino .

Las palabras de Melisa los hicieron sonrojar, era cierto.

Dos años atrás cuando Darien llegó a la universidad, llamó mucho la atención de todos, de los profesores porque era un alumno excepcional, de los alumnos porque a pesar de ser en demasía serio y reservado era una persona muy cálida y amable todo un caballero y buen amigo, pero sobre todo llamó la atención del alumnado femenino no solo por ser extranjero sino por lo bien parecido y atractivo que era, además su actitud seria y casi inexpresiva lo envolvía en un alo misterioso que para todas era su principal atractivo, no había chica en el campus que no hubiese echo su intento con Darien chiba y por supuesto todas habían fracasado. Hubo incluso quien se había atrevido a apostar sobre quien sería la afortunada que descubriera los misterios del joven Chiba, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma - Yo ya tengo una pequeña niña que me espera- les decía.

Una noche después de que Jedro regresara de una de sus acostumbradas andanzas, encontró a Darien en los pasillos del dormitorio de la facultad, observando muy atentamente la luna llena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sin pensarlo se escondió a ver qué pasaba, no perdería esta oportunidad de conocer algo de Darien, que si bien se habían vuelto amigos desde su llegada jamás le había hecho alguna confidencia ni nada por el estilo y ahora verle así tan vulnerable, tenía que descubrir por qué. Jedro esperó detrás de uno de los pilares sin asomarse para no ser descubierto, solo escuchaba los sollozos de Darien y los ruegos que hacía a la luna – por favor se fuerte mi princesa, mi amada guerrero de la luna, tú has salvado al mundo incontables veces, eres tan fuerte, no puedes rendirte ahora- le escucho decir, y aunque no entendía las cosas que su amigo decía, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que Darien aparentaba ser una persona fuerte y calmada, su corazón sufría por alguien y ese alguien debía ser muy especial. Desde ese momento Jedro se convirtió en una especie de guardaespaldas para Darien, espantándole cuanta chica se le acercaba a importunarlo; si su amigo se estaba esforzando tanto estudiando muy duro día y noche para terminar una especialidad de 4 años en solo 2, era porque quería regresar a Japón lo antes posible y encontrarse con la persona que amaba, por quien le rogaba a la luna cada noche, su "niña de la luna " debía ser muy especial y él le ayudaría a cumplir su meta, lo menos que podía hacer por él era espantarle a todas las distracciones posibles, después de todo Darien lo había ayudado mucho.

Mike por su parte también había descubierto en circunstancias extraordinarias, la existencia de Serena y lo especial que era para Darien . Un año antes , un fin de semana de verano que por una novatada que realizaron a los recién ingresados, en el edificio de la facultad se activaron los detectores de humo y los aspersores de emergencia se encendieron. Mike y Darien se encontraban en los pasillos del edificio tomando un descanso de la última clase que tuvieron, cuando se escucharon las alarmas y acto seguido se encendieron los aspersores, Mike Salió corriendo inmediatamente hacia la salida, sin percatarse que su amigo había corrido también, pero en dirección contraria, cuando se dio cuenta intentó regresar por el pero se vio rodeado de un mar de gente que lo arrastraba hacia la salida y no pudo hacer nada, una vez afuera, corrió hacia las ventanas tratando de hallar rastro de Darien, al no encontrarlo, corrió a la parte de atrás del edificio para intentar entrar por el acceso de las bodegas. Cuando estaba ya cerca del pasillo que daba a las bodegas logró notar una silueta sentada sobre el pasto y recargada sobre uno de los pilares, era Darien, se acercó gustoso de ver que su amigo se encontraba bien y dispuesto a reñirle por haberlo asustado así, pero al estar más cerca pudo ver que el empapado Darien sostenía un paquete entre los brazos mientras descansaba en el pasto, al mirar bien el paquete se dio cuenta que era el mismo que horas antes le habían entregado en el servicio postal a su amigo. Que de especial tenía ese paquete para que se hubiese arriesgado al regresar por él, intrigado se acercó sigilosamente para averiguar de qué se trataba , cuando estuvo a pocos pasos se dio cuenta que lo que su amigo darien sostenía en las manos era un álbum, un álbum de fotografías.

- eso es por lo que regresaste?¡, no te parece una inconsciencia?¡ - replicó enojado Mike.

Darien sin inmutarse pareció no haber escuchado a su amigo y se incorporo lentamente, si dejar de observar la fotografía de la portada, en la que aparecía una hermosa chica rubia de cabello largo de la mano de una niña peli rosa ambas peinadas de igual forma.

- Esto amigo mío, es lo que mantiene de pié cada día – fue su respuesta, mientras avanzaba – será mejor que nos vean en la explanada o nos buscaran sin descanso, vamos Mike.

Darien seguía caminando, dejando atrás a un atónito Mike, que trataba de comprender lo que había escuchado . Mientras Darien avanzaba dejo caer del álbum sin darse cuenta una pequeña hoja color rosa, Mike la levantó e intentó seguirlo para entregársela, pero al notar el perfumado olor del papel, la curiosidad le invadió y decidió echar un vistazo, desdobló el papel y se dio cuenta que era una carta.

" Querido Darien, te extraño mucho y me cuesta cada día más respirar sin ti a mi lado; cada día lejos de ti me lastima mas y mas y lo único que alivia el dolor de vivir lejos es recordar todos los hermosos momentos que hemos pasado, recordar lo que fuimos, lo que somos y lo que seremos en nuestro futuro de Cristal, eso es lo que mantiene viva día a día. Te ama mucho tu querida Serena."

Mike, guardó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos, más tarde la pondría en la habitación de Darien sin que él lo notara, sería mejor así, sabía lo reservado que era con respecto a su vida personal y seguramente se incomodaría al saber que detalles tan íntimos como esos eran del conocimiento de alguien más. Mike nunca mencionó nada de la carta ni del álbum a Darien, pero desde ese momento la curiosidad de saber quién era Serena le había invadido, se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien pudiese amar tanto, que tan especial era esa persona que mantenía cautivo el corazón de su amigo.

Por su parte Marisa también tenía sus propios motivos que alimentaban la curiosidad de saber quién era Serena Tsukino, si bien ella no había tenido la oportunidad de saber de Serena por parte de darien, si conocía las historias que habían vivido sus amigos Mike y Jedro, ellos le habían contado lo sucedido y acordaron no preguntar nunca nada acerca de ella, hasta que Darien por si mismo quisiera compartir con ellos su vida privada, cosa que había pasado no tan inmediatamente como ellos hubieran deseado, apenas un mes antes de la llegada de Serena a Estados Unidos fue cuando darien les compartió la existencia de esa persona tan especial para él, y lo único que sabían por boca de Darien era su nombre y que venía a pasar el verano con él pues la extrañaba mucho. Durante ese mes Marisa se había mantenido ocupada ayudando a su amigo a conseguir un departamento cercano al campus donde estudiaban, para poder alojara ahí a su novia, pues Darien vivía en uno de los dormitorios destinados a los estudiantes y lógicamente Serena no podía quedarse en ese lugar; Marisa también le había ayudado a decorar el departamento y dejarlo listo para la llegada de la "niña de la luna" (como la llamaban ellos cariñosamente); increíblemente a pesar de la ayuda que sus amigos le brindaban a Darien, el no les contaba más detalles, cosa que aumentaba aun mas su curiosidad, incluso habían planeado que a la menor oportunidad interrogarían como es debido a la misteriosa novia para poder saber todos los detalles posibles, sino podían hacer que darien hablara lo intentarían con serena.

El ruido y agitación de la sala de espera del aeropuerto, sacó del transe en el que parecían estar sumergidos los chicos, sin darse cuenta se habían imerso en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando reaccionaron se dieron cuenta que habían perdido a Darien de vista y ahora debían buscarlo.

- Grandioso¡ ahora también hay que buscar a darien.- decía Jedro desesperado, al mirar a su alrededor se había dado cuenta que no sería una tarea fácil.

- Solo espero que al menos estén juntos él y su novia cuando los encontremos.- mencionó Mike mientras se encaminaban a uno de los pasillos que comunicaba a la segunda sala de espera.

-Chicos, chicos.- decía nerviosa Marisa.

- Por aquel pasillo, hacia la sala 4.- fue lo único que escucho y camino de prisa.

Se sentía inquieto, el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que le dolía el pecho, el siempre había podido controlarse y guardar la calma en todo momento, pero en este instante parecía que su desesperación le traicionaría. Estaba aquí , por fin había llegado, la persona que hacia más llevaderos los días, quien hacia latir a esa velocidad tan estrepitosa su corazón, quien ha estado con él en sus momentos más difíciles, quien le había sacado de su soledad, por quien ha luchado hasta la misma muerte y quien le ha regresado de la misma, - Serena, donde estas?.- Se repetía.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, podría haber gritado su nombre, sino hubiese sido porque lo que vio en ese instante lo hizo parar en seco.

Tenía que ser una alucinación, sus nervios al fin lo habían traicionado y alucinaba, porque al menos eso creía cuando la vio.

Estaba ahí frente a él, observando atentamente la pista por un ventanal del aeropuerto, - Serena- si era ella, estaba seguro que era ella, su corazón no latía de esa forma con nadie más, tenía que ser ella, es solo que la persona que veía frente a él, no se parecía en nada a la niña que dejó dos años atrás llorando en un andén de Tokio. Como podía ser ella? , frente a él se hallaba una hermosa joven de porte inigualable, calzaba zapatos altos y ataviada en un ceñido vestido blanco marfil, con un cinturón rojo que hacia resaltar aun mas las curvas de su figura, su cabello no lucia los chongos con los que él la recordaba, lo llevaba suelto y se movía al compas del viento que soplaba en aquel instante.

Un suave escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y le hizo quedarse estático, la miraba fijamente, y lo único que podía hacer era repetir su nombre.- Serena, Serena.

Miraba atenta el movimiento de los aviones, uno de esos los había separado y ahora uno la había traído a reunirse con él. Un leve escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.- que era este sentimiento extraño.- ahora que por fin había logrado calmarse, la invadía este extraño sensación, como si alguien la observara, buscó a su alrededor , - que era lo que le causaba este sentimiento?.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, al voltear, se encontró con lo que hasta ahora mas había anhelado, lo vio ahí parado observándola a distancia. El tiempo había pasado, pero él seguía igual que como lo recordaba, no igual no, podía verle más gallardo, mas apuesto y . . . su mirada, estaba llena de amor, de nobleza, de sufrimiento. Simplemente era el momento que tanto había soñado y no podía creerlo.

- DARIEN¡ .- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- y repitió su nombre tantas veces como su aliento se lo permitió. Corrió, corrió , tenía que alcanzarlo, que abrazarlo, no sabía si era su deseo de verlo o en verdad era él, pero tenía que saberlo.

Aquella persona a la cual corría la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, chocó en su pecho, por un momento le hizo perder el equilibrio, lo abrazó tan fuerte como queriendo fundirse con su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, era él, si . . . era el, conocía su voz, su calor, su aroma, nada de eso había cambiado, era su Darien, su príncipe.

Darien la tomo fuerte entre sus brazos, necesitaba saber que no estaba soñando, necesitaba sentir su corazón latiendo a la par, si. . . era ella, solo el corazón de ella latía así, al mismo ritmo que el de él , solo ella tenía ese brillo que lo envolvía todo, era su Serena , su princesa.

-Darien, mi Darien.- lloraba ella contra su pecho.

-Serena, mi princesa .- decía el casi en un suspiro.

Un instante solo un instante necesitaban. El rodeó fuerte con un brazo su cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo y puso la otra mano en su nuca, atrayéndola hacia sí , no le bastaba con sentir su calor, necesitaba probar del dulce néctar de sus labios, los rosó primero suavemente, cauteloso con cierto miedo, Serena entonces le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo que era un dulce beso se convirtió en el más apasionado, quería que el supiera cuanto lo amaba, cuanto había sufrido por su ausencia y cuanto lo había extrañado.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la gente desapareció y nadie más que ellos existía, al fin dos almas, dos corazones dos vidas se encontraban nuevamente y se fundían en un solo beso. La espera, el sufrimiento, la desesperación, el llanto, todo desaparecía , todo se había olvidado, todo había terminado, nada mas existía. . . solo ellos dos y el amor.

LISTO¡ SIIIIII ¡ Por fin juntos al fin ¡ ahhhhh como me emocionó escribir este capítulo.

No sé si fue el efecto de los medicamentos o qué pero estuve de ánimos para escribir (aunque ya tenía algo adelantado hace tiempo) aproveche mi día libre para terminar este capítulo.

Gracias a PRINCESSNERAK por sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos ¡.

En verdad sus comentarios me ponen de mejor ánimo. Gracias por todos sus REVIEW , no dejen de mandarlos, me encanta leerlos.

Ah¡ y no se malacostumbren, la actualización esta vez fue rapidisisisisisisisima pero no siempre será así. Jajajajajajja.


	7. AL FIN JUNTOS

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, (de ser así sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y Darien solo seria para mí) pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi)

* * *

Darien siempre ha amado a Serena y está seguro que ella también lo ama, pero ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo y ahora se da cuenta de que Serena ya no es la misma niña que él conoció. Con los años la gente cambia y . . . los sentimientos?

**AMOR ETERNO?**

**Capitulo 7. Por fin juntos**

-Chicos, chicos.- decía nerviosa Marisa.

La escena que observaron los chicos en medio del pasillo los dejó atónitos, Jedro miraba atento y sorprendido, mientras Mike había preferido desviar la mirada para ocultar un poco su sonrojo, en cambio Melisa miraba emocionada y divertida, aunque sin que lo notaran se le había escapado un suave suspiro.

- Vamos chicos a saludar.- decía evidentemente emocionada Marisa.

- Espera un momento.- le dijo Jedro mientras la tomaba por los hombros.- ellos necesitan un momento a solas, será mejor que los esperemos en el auto.

- Si es lo mejor.- dijo rápidamente Mike y se dio media vuelta .- creo que necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que vimos.

-Jajajajajajajaja.- rio Jedro abrazando a sus amigos.- solo son una linda pareja de enamorados.

Y caminaron lentamente rumbo al estacionamiento.

Darien y Serena, se habían quedado ahí , abrazados en silencio, como si tuvieran miedo de estar soñando y que el más mínimo movimiento los despertase de ese su maravilloso sueño.

Serena entonces percibió el aroma a rosas y un suave pétalo le acarició la mejilla. Abrió los ojos

- Esto es para ti, mi princesa.- le dijo Darien mientras le mostraba la rosa.

-Estoy feliz de estar aquí, contigo.- le dijo Serena mientras tomaba la flor y la apretaba fuerte contra su pecho.

* * *

En el estacionamiento:

-Oigan chicos no les pareció algo joven la novia de Darien.- preguntó Jedro.

-La verdad es que no me fijé muy bien.- dijo Mike .

-La verdad es que yo ni siquiera pude verla , Darien la tenía atrapada.

-Marisa ¡.- la riñeron sus amigos.

- Bueno, bueno, ya déjenme en paz, porque si no, no les cuento nada de lo que logre averiguar con ella.

- Ya sé que quedamos de averiguar lo más posible acerca de ella y de su relación con Darien, pero hay que ser prudentes si Darien se da cuenta, no nos va a ir muy bien.

- Tranquilo Mike, solo queremos saciar nuestra curiosidad, además no es que vayamos a interrogarla estilo FBI.- dijo riendo Jedro, ante la preocupación de su amigo.

Siguieron charlando animadamente durante algún rato hasta que se percataron de la presencia de la feliz pareja. Darien llevaba jalando la maleta de Serena de un lado y del otro a la misma Serena prácticamente aferrada a su brazo. El sonreía plácidamente como no lo había hecho hace tiempo.

- Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto.- dijo Darien dirigiéndose a sus amigos. Y adoptando actitud calmada de siempre, rodeó con su brazo a Serena .

-Chicos, ella es Serena, la niña que se roba mis noches de sueño..- dijo Darien, haciendo sonrojar a Serena ante su inesperada presentación.

- Hola, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto de conocerles , Jedro, Mike y Melisa, cierto?.

- Hola .- respondieron los tres algo sorprendidos.

- Darien habla mucho de ustedes en sus cartas, me da gusto saber que tiene tan buenos amigos.

Los tres rieron un poco nerviosos, al parecer Darien era reservado con todos , menos con su novia, eso los ponía en clara desventaja, al parecer Serena sabia mas de ellos, que ellos de la misteriosa "niña de la luna".

- Encantada de conocerte.- dijo Marisa tomando la iniciativa.- Estoy feliz de conocerte, veras que seremos muy buenas amigas, yo haré que te diviertas muchísimo en tu estancia aquí.

- Bienvenida a América Serena.- dijeron Jedro y Mike al unísono. Y todos rieron divertidos.

En el camino al apartamento, charlaron de todo y nada a la vez, le dieron un pequeño tur por el centro de la ciudad y bromeaban alegremente. Darien se encontraba complacido de que sus amigos hubiesen congeniado tan bien a Serena, los escuchaba platicar y reír no pareciera que acabaran de conocerse.

Por un momento Darien se quedó cayado, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos – algo habitual en él- no podía creer aun, que estuviera al lado de Serena, la miró fijamente, recorriendo cada parte de ella; su cabello, que suelto como la llevaba le daba un aire angelical; sus ojos, que guardaban aun esa expresión picara y llena de vida; su sonrisa, que lo llenaba de dicha infinita al escucharla; su voz, ahora tan suave como una caricia; sus manos que parecían hablar por sí mismas; su cuerpo, que ya no era el de una niña. Serena había cambiado, y aunque él podía ver en ella a esa niña que amaba, lo cierto es que ahora era toda una joven mujer. – Como era posible.- se preguntaba.- que en dos años hubiese cambiado tanto.

-Darien ya llegamos.- lo interrumpió Jedro, devolviéndolo así a la realidad.

- Ah, sí .- fue su respuesta

- Vamos Darien, estoy cansada, no vas a mostrarme el lugar donde voy a quedarme.- le dijo sonriendo Serena mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Darien ayudó a Serena a salir del auto y se despidieron de sus amigos. Ya era casi de noche.

* * *

- ahhhh.- suspiró Melisa mientras se estiraba a lo largo del asiento .- yo esperaba que la novia de Darien fuera una chica pesada e insulsa, pero resultó ser todo un encanto , la forma en cómo se comporta y como habla, es toda una dama, hasta parece de la realeza.

-Estas loca Marisa, porqué tendría que ser odiosa?.- preguntó Mike

- Para que su orgullo no resultara herido.- contestó Jedro burlándose de su amiga.

Marisa le propino un coscorrón a Jedro como respuesta.

-Bueno, nuestro amigo es una persona muy especial, no por nada es muy popular en la escuela, era lógico que su novia fuera alguien tan especial como él, no lo creen?.- les dijo Mike.

- Si es cierto, pero es que " su niña de la luna" no solo es bellísima, tiene algo que no puedo explicar que es, algo que me hace sentir una tranquilidad especial, es como si estando a su lado nada malo pudiese ocurrir.

-Me asustas Melisa, no estarás pensando en quitarle la novia a Darien, verdad?.- la interrumpió Jedro.

Esta vez el coscorrón se lo propinó Mike.

- Ehhhh ¡ y a ustedes que les pasa.

- Lo que pasa es que tu nunca te tomas nada en serio Jedro.- dijo Mike.- dinos tu qué piensas.

- Yo creo que ambos son muy afortunados, el amor no es fácil de encontrar y tener alguien que te ame incondicionalmente, que por años te espere, que su amor sea más grande cada día, que solo exista para ti, es una gran fortuna.- respondió Jedro.

Mike y Melisa se quedaron mudos, jamás habían visto a su amigo todo un Casanova, tan serio, y mucho menos le habían oído hablar de esa forma, siempre pensaron que él no creía en el amor y que eso solo era una manera de divertirse.

El resto del camino solo el silencio, de sus propios pensamientos los acompañó.

* * *

Serena recorría admirada el departamento, por un instante la niña que llevaba dentro se hizo presente, pues parecía una chiquilla yendo de un lado otro inspeccionándolo todo, mientras Darien la observaba parado desde la puerta.

-Es hermoso Darien, los muebles, las cortinas, los cuadros, cuantos detalles. . . ¡ ah ¡. . . flores.- dijo emocionada tomando un ramo de rosas rojas delicadamente adornadas con un moño blanco.- gracias Darien.

- La verdad no puedo llevarme todo el crédito.- dijo mientras llevaba la maleta hacia la habitación.- mis amigos me ayudaron en esto, pero las flores esas . . . si las traje . . . yo.- esto último lo dijo en tono casi imperceptible cuando se dio cuenta que Serena había desaparecido de la sala, buscó con la mirada y la halló de pié en el balcón.

El edificio no solo estaba situado en un área cercana a la universidad, sino que además estaba en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, era un edificio de diez pisos, todos de apartamentos de primera clase. El que Darien había alquilado para Serena estaba en el sexto piso, tenía todas las comodidades posibles, además de dos habitaciones y una hermosa terraza con balcón, desde el cual podía apreciarse una esplendida vista de la ciudad.

- Que hermosa vista.- dijo Serena mientras habría el ventanal que la llevaba hacia la terraza- Darien no la escuchó- caminó hacia el balcón quedando casi hipnotizada por las luces de la ciudad, acercó su rostro al ramo de flores que llevaba cargando, estaban hermosas y su fragancia la hacía recordar bellos momentos, cerró los ojos. Se sentía flotar, entre nubes, como en un sueño, cuantas veces se había despertado en las noches, agitada percibiendo el aroma a rosas , las mismas veces que tuvo que volver a dormir sabiendo que solo había sido un sueño. Y ahora estaba aquí, en otro país en otro continente, del otro lado del mar junto a su príncipe.

Estaba ahí de pie, mirando hipnotizada la vista que le daba de bienvenida la ciudad, la imagen que le brindaban las luces del exterior en medio de la penumbra de la noche, la hacían ver aun más hermosa, no cabía lugar a dudas, en estos dos años Serena se había convertido en una esplendida mujer. Darien se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, la rodeó fuertemente y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

- Te amo Serena.- le dijo al oído.

Ella se sonrojó y un escalofrío le recorrió de repente todo el cuerpo, es cierto que no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero si era la primera vez que lo decía sin que ella se lo pidiese. En cada conversación por teléfono que tenían siempre era lo mismo, Serena preguntaba si la amaba y el siempre respondía a los deseos de su linda novia con un cálido "te amo".

- Te amo Serena.- repitió el -. Te amo mucho, y no sabes lo afortunado que me siento por tenerte aquí.- el tono de su voz era suave y pausado. Podía sentir su voz como una caricia y la calidez de su aliento en el cuello, esto la hizo estremecer.

Darien le quitó el ramo de rosas de las manos y lo colocó en un banquillo que tenía a su lado, la giró hacia sí, Serena temblaba como una hoja de otoño, Darien acarició suavemente sus mejillas y tomando su rostro con ambas manos se inclino hacia ella, se acerco lentamente y posó sus labios en su frente.

- Se cuanto me has extrañado, porque yo te he extrañado igual; permíteme compensarte tanto tiempo lejos.

-Darien . . .

Las palabras que pensara en pronunciar Serena no pudo decirlas, un tierno beso le interrumpió .

- No digas nada por favor, no perdamos el tiempo en decirnos lo que ya sabemos.

Nuevamente un beso de Darien la dejó sin aliento. No podía hablar, no podía siquiera pensar; estaba sorprendida, Darien siempre había sido atento y muy tierno con ella, no es que ahora no lo sintiese así, es solo que en cada beso , podía sentir algo mas, un calor que le invadía todo el cuerpo, una cierta ansiedad, algo que no podía explicarse, que la asustaba pero al mismo tiempo la hacía desear mas.

Los besos de Darien no la dejaron pensar mucho, apenas podía tomar aliento en las breves pausas que le permitía.

Todas las cartas, todas esas largas conversaciones por teléfono, solo habían sido un pequeño aliciente para Darien en ese tiempo, tenerla lejos siempre fue una tortura; había veces que todo perdía sentido para el y pensó en renunciar, regresar en el primer vuelo a Japón y encontrarse con ella, y cuando ella al fin aceptó venir a encontrarlo, contó cada día, cada hora cada minuto para verla nuevamente.

Al fin, al fin estaba a su lado, al fin podía tenerla junto él, sentir nuevamente como su corazón se exaltaba al escuchar su voz, como extrañaba acariciar ese suave cabello que ella tenía, sentir nuevamente su aroma, una mezcla suave entre dulce y frescura, podía tomar nuevamente sus manos, podía sentir otra vez su aliento, saborear esa miel de sus labios, miel que no había olvidado desde la última vez que la tuvo así entre sus brazos.

Tenía tanto tiempo que recuperar, no podía permitirle separarse de él un solo instante.

Cada beso que Darien le daba la hacía temblar, con cada uno se estremecía, apenas si podía respirar y mucho menos moverse, Darien la tenia aprisionada entre sus fuertes brazos, tal parecía que no iba a soltarla nunca.

No supo en qué momento dejaron la terraza, solo se dejó llevar. Cuando llegaron al sofá, lo único que podía pensar era en él, y en cuanto había deseado estar a su lado.

Poco a poco los besos primero tiernos se fueron haciendo más profundos. Su respiración cada minuto se hacía más agitada, podía sentir un calor intenso que la ahogaba, no podía entender que sucedía con ella, pero tampoco deseaba que terminara.

- Darien. . .- dijo Serena en un suspiro casi inaudible.

Darien, no podía controlar lo que sentía ni ordenar sus propios pensamientos, el aroma, la piel, los besos de Serena, lo tenían extasiado. Lentamente besó sus labios, sus mejillas y dejándose llevar por la avalancha de sentimientos, comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello.

Un haz de luz iluminó el departamento , arrojando fuertemente a Darien, quien cayó golpeándose contra la mesa de centro.

Mientras recobraba el sentido, pudo apreciar como el haz de luz por el que había sido golpeado envolvía a Serena apagándose poco a poco a la altura de su pecho.

Serena inmediatamente corrió a auxiliarlo y lo ayudó a incorporarse, él se sentó sobre la mesa de centro de la estancia. Ella de pié lo miraba confundida, sin saber que decir.

-Serena . . . eso fue . . . el cristal de plata?.- preguntó Darien aun aturdido por el golpe.

-Perdóname Darien yo . . . no sé qué pasó.- dijo claramente asustada y al borde del llanto, al mismo tiempo que corría a encerrarse a la habitación.

Entro a toda prisa, y llorando se sentó en el piso tras la puerta echa un ovillo - que pasó, que había hecho – se preguntaba, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, hace apenas unos segundos se encontraba a las puertas del cielo y ahora . . . no simplemente esto no podía estar sucediendo. - y si estaba herido?.- se estremeció ante el pensamiento horrible de haber lastimado a Darien, se puso de pie y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

Por unos instantes Darien no supo qué hacer, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación, cuando la vio salir corriendo y encerrarse en la habitación, se culpó a sí mismo por lo ocurrido; sabia que durante este tiempo Serena había estado entrenando mucho para manejar el poder del cristal de plata a la perfección , que si ella había perdido el control sobre sus poderes de esa forma , había sido todo culpa suya. Jamás debió comportarse así, dejarse llevar de esa manera por sus sentimientos no era lo que el solía hacer, así no era Darien Chiba.- Porque tuve que comportarme así con ella.- se cuestionaba. Ella era su princesa, su gran amor, habían renacido para estar juntos y les esperaba un maravilloso futuro juntos, como era posible que pusiera en riesgo todo dejándose llevar por sus estúpidos instintos.

Se levantó , caminó hacia la habitación, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Tras abrirse la puerta apareció Serena, una Serena llorosa y confundida, intentó mirarla a los ojos buscando su perdón, pero ella desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Darien acarició dulcemente su mejilla, ella tomó su mano y deposito un beso en la punta de sus dedos. Él le correspondió con un tierno abrazo, que ella no rechazó.

Ya entrada la noche, la luna iluminaba débilmente la habitación, como si tuviese miedo de interrumpir la apacibilidad que en ella había con su luz.

Serena dormía abrazada a Darien, él no dormía, solo la observaba y acariciaba su cabello suavemente para no despertarla, se veía tan hermosa así durmiendo, una vez más se pregunto cómo pudo perturbar tanta dulzura, él no tenía derecho, su deber era protegerla y en cambio solo se había comportado como un cretino, tal vez ella lo había disculpado, pero él jamás se perdonaría. Esa noche Serena durmió abrazada a Darien, esa noche Darien durmió abrazado a sus propios remordimientos.

* * *

Ah ¡ que dijeron, que todo iba a ser miel, pues no ¡. Digo, no se las iba a dejar tan fácil. jajajajajajajajajaja

Espero no los decepcione este capítulo (ya que el anterior fue muy emotivo)

pero es lo mejor para la historia.

Sigan al pendiente mis actualizaciones, espero con ansias sus Reviws

con sus comentarios y sus críticas.

Una disculpa por lo amontonado que aparece el texto, pero estoy teniendo algunos problemas con la configuracion al subir el documento, trataré de solucionarlo.


	8. Peticion Urgente

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

SEREDAR

The Angielu


End file.
